Blair's Diaries The Awakening
by RoswellLover
Summary: Blair just came back from her summer in Italy and back to her best friends Serena and Meredith, but there is a dark mysterious stranger in town and she's determined to have him.
1. Chapter 1

Blair did not want the summer to be over. She enjoyed spending time in Italy, especially her last week in Rome. Every summer she went somewhere exotic, but she was afraid that was all going to be over now. She was a senior now, which meant that after this she was going to start college, and yes, that did mean summer classes as well. Blair wanted to be done with her degree as soon as possible that way she could move out, get a job, and get the hell out of the small town that she's been living in. Mystic Falls might sound like a place that would be beautiful, but Blair really didn't see anything too special about it. That's why she always left whenever she could. There was something else out there in the world and she knew that one day she was going to find it.

Blair had a lot of time to think though over the summer and she decided that maybe she needed to be single again. She wasn't one who had long relationships, and Nate had definitely been the longest. He was so good to her, so handsome, and he was sometimes romantic…but at the end of the day Blair knew that she needed more then that. Nate didn't bring any excitement into her life. She needed someone that was going to keep her heart racing and keep her on the edge of her seat. Nate was just too down to earth for her and he was too loyal like a puppy dog.

"Blair breakfast is ready!"

"Coming Mom." Her mother has been a super mom lately ever since her dad and sister died. Eleanor has been focusing on her Blair so much afraid that one day she was going to lose her like she did her husband and daughter a few months prior. It was pretty hard on Blair, but she tired not to let it show too much. She was dying on the inside, but there was no sense in crying or being miserable about it; that's not what they would have wanted. They would have wanted them to be happy. Blair really felt that she was going to see them again in the after life. "Wow, pancakes, sausage, bacon, biscuits, and fresh squeezed orange juice? This is way too much food mom."

"Well, I am having someone coming over…someone that I wanted you to meet." If Blair was eating something at that moment she definitely would have choked. Who could her mother possibly want her to meet? She was only gone for two months and her mothers already meet someone so soon after her husbands' death? "Now don't give me that look young lady, I want you to at least give him a chance." A knock on the door made Blair's skin crawl. She wondered who this loser could possibly be.

"I'll get it." Blair said while nearly running to the front door to get a glimpse of the man that her mother was in love with. "Mr. Bass!" Blair almost screamed it. Mr. Bass was the father of someone she wasn't very fond of in school…Chuck. He was basically the school's playboy, and a real jack ass. He thought that every woman should want him and that he was the hottest guy in school. He was one of the wealthiest families in town too, and judging by how Chuck was she would hate to see how Mr. Bass was. After all, Chuck had to have learned it from somewhere.

"Please call me Bart." He said while giving Blair a plastered smile. Blair could tell that it was fake, that's when Blair noticed Chuck coming out of the car. Great not only was she going to have to deal with Bart but she was going to have to deal with Chuck as well. "Hurry up Chuck, breakfast smells amazing." Bart then walked over to Eleanor and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then whispered something to her that made her giggle like crazy.

"Good morning Blair you are looking…exceptionally beautiful." Blair just rolled her eyes at Chuck not even bothering giving him a response. She then walked over to the table, sat down, and then started to serve herself some breakfast.

"Blair don't start eating till we all sit."

"Well I don't want to be late for school…Serena and Meredith are going to pick me up today that way I can tell them all about my trip. If I don't tell them before school, then I will tell them during…which would probably end up getting us all in trouble, so it's better that I leave the table early."

"Okay, let me just pour you all some orange juice." She said while grabbing the pitcher and pouring everyone a glass. She then took her seat by Bart and began to eat her meal while stealing glances at him every once in a while. "I know that this might come as a surprise to you Blair…it really came as a surprise to me too. We just started off as friends, talking every day; he has been so sweet and nurturing." Blair felt like gagging at that. She could never see Bart as someone who was sweet or nurturing. "Then it kind of blossomed into something more. I thought it was a good idea for us to all be together more, since we are all a part of this. I was hoping that you and Chuck would get along. I haven't really ever heard you talking about him too much."

"Well Blair and I know each other at school, but we never had a chance to really talk to each other too much since we never really had any classes together. Now though, I will be sure to go out of my way to say hello." Chuck said while giving Blair a cocky grin. Oh he thought he was so coy, and Blair wanted to smack that smile right off of his face. Blair heard a honking horn outside and she thought that was the most beautiful sound in the world, she couldn't be happier that Serena and Meredith were there.

"Well that's the girls!"

"Why don't you take Chuck with you? That way they could get to know him a little better too." Blair wanted to scream no way in Hell, but she knew that she had more respect for her mother then that. Plus, Blair really wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with anyone right now.

"Fine, come on Chuck." Blair said while grabbing her bag from the floor and then heading out the door with Chuck trailing behind her. Serena and Meredith both looked like deer caught in headlights when they saw Chuck following Blair. They were hoping that they didn't some how managed to hook up. "Chuck is coming with us to school today. Seems like my mom and his dad have a relationship now." Blair said while rolling her eyes.

"Are you serious? Why would she date him?" Serena asked almost forgetting that Chuck was standing right there.

"Because my father is a wonderful man, wealthy, and powerful; what kind of woman could resist all that?" Chuck said while getting in the back seat of Serena's convertible sitting beside Blair. "Looks like I could be your new brother soon enough Blair."

"I wouldn't count on it. This is just a rebound relationship; my father just died…there is no way that she could possibly be seriously moving on this quickly. She's going to soon realize that it was a mistake."

"Well I wouldn't mind living with you. They say a family that showers together stays together."

"EWWW!" All the girls shrieked in unison. Chuck was infamous for his perverted remarks, and sometimes he did take them a little too far. Blair found herself slapping his shoulder trying not to picture the two of them in a shower together.

"I am going to tell Nate that you said that."

"Blair, you aren't going to tell him anything. After all it's not going to matter once you break up with him. He told me that your entire trip in Italy you barely called him or wrote to him. He is taking it pretty hard right now. So are you going to break up with him today before school? I personally think it'll be better to deliver the blow afterwards."

"Chuck, you have no idea what you are talking about." Blair said while crossing her arms. "It's really expensive to call the states and I don't see the point of writing when I'm only gone for a couple of months. It's not like I was gone for a year or something." Blair felt awful, she knew now that Nate was expecting the talk, and Blair could not help but to feel incredibly guilty.

They pulled up to the school and thankfully Chuck walked over to a couple of his football buddies leaving Blair alone with her two friends. Meredith and Serena immediately began to laugh when Chuck walked away. They were still kind of in shock that Chuck was going to be a potential step brother.

"I feel so sorry for you Blair."

"Thanks Mer, I really appreciate that. There is no reason to feel sorry for me though, I am going to talk to my mom and I'm sure that she is going to listen to me. She's acting completely ridiculous doing this."

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her about the relationship. Usually when you confront people about stuff like that, they get angry…and it really doesn't end up resolving anything." Mer the peacemaker. She was just one of those naturally kind people, which wanted to see the best in everything and everyone. She always knew the appropriate way to handle any situation. That was why Blair liked her so much as a friend, she was a little quirky but at the end of the day Meredith was the most loyal and kind person you could ever meet.

"I don't know I think it might be worth talking to your mom. I mean you really don't want Chuck Bass to end up being a family member. That would be totally weird and honestly kind of gross." Serena was a lot different then Meredith. Serena was one that didn't mind butting heads with someone, she believed in speaking her mind whenever possible. She had trouble in the love department though; she had no problem dating guys because she was amazingly hot, but she did have trouble keeping them. She just ended up speaking her mind more then she should and she wasn't exactly one who ever really backed down. Even sometimes Serena and Blair butted heads, but they have been friends too long to ever stay mad at each other forever. At the end of the day they were both extremely loyal to one another.

"I will see what happens. Mr. Bass always seems to find a way to sabotage his own relationships. He shows his true colors eventually, I just hope its sooner rather then later." Blair said while walking into the school. People started swarming around her like they usually did. She smiled at all of them talking about her trip and all the hot guys that she had met there. She told them how she met a millionaire that took her on a personal tour of the Coliseum.

"So is that why you never bothered calling Nate?" Blair looked up at Vanessa who was bold enough to even ask such a question. Vanessa and Blair used to be best friend, but something happened between them…and Blair wasn't even quite sure what it was. Blair always figured that it was jealousy. Vanessa wanted to be her, which was something she could never do.

"It's hard calling long distance." Blair simply stated to her. "Plus, I was very busy with this very hot multimillionaire that wanted to show me all of Italy personally!" Blair pulled out her digital camera and showed all the girls Gio's picture and they all started to make giggly and swooning noises. They were all wishing they were Blair right at that moment.

"Blair, I thought that was you." Blair looked up and saw Nate, and Blair immediately turned off her digital camera.

"Hey Nate…girls, I will talk to you later." Blair said while giving them a little wave and walking over to Nate. "How are you?" She asked while giving him a small hug. He attempted to kiss her lips but she moved so that he would only kiss her cheek. He could immediately tell that something was wrong, but he was too scared to ask her about it.

"I'm doing a lot better now since you are here. I missed you so much over the summer Blair. I was counting the days." Blair laughed…a forced one. This was going to be a lot harder then she originally thought. She thought ignoring him would give him the message, but it was obvious that he was still in love with her.

"Well, I am back. What does your schedule look like?" She said while pulling out hers. She was praying that they didn't have any classes together. It would certainly make things a little less complicated. "We have second period AP Calculus and our last class history and it looks like the same lunch hour." Blair wore a weak smile. She was really not ready to see him three times a day, every day, for the rest of her senior year.

"Awesome, I really can't wait." He said to her with a grin. "The guys are waving me down, I will see you second period." This time he snuck the kiss on the lips in and he ran off the other direction. The kiss was definitely weird, she just didn't feel the sparks anymore and that was something Blair needed. Blair looked at her schedule again and wondered if she could get out of any of these classes. She knew it was a cowardly move, but she just didn't want to deal with his puppy dog hurt eyes.

"Hey B." Serena said while jogging up to her. "I figured your talk with Nate would run a little short. I just wanted to tell you though that we just saw one of the hottest guys just come into school. He drove up in a freaking red Ferrari of all cars!" Blair's ears perked up at the sound of Ferrari.

"Where is he?" Serena looked around trying to find the guy.

"I think that he might have gone into the attendance office. He is new after all. Come on…" Serena said while dragging Blair. Blair didn't know if she believed Serena about this hot new guy. After all they both had extremely different taste. Blair only believed in having the best, while Serena didn't mind settling for second best. That was when Blair saw him. He wasn't the tallest guy in class he stood around 5'9, he had dark chocolate colored hair, broad shoulders, lean muscles that could be seen even under his Armani jacket, and she wished she could only see his face. Without even seeing it though Blair felt her heart racing in her chest. He turned around for a moment and Blair was disappointed to see that he was wearing sunglasses. He was hoping he would pause and look at Blair for a moment but he turned away quickly as if she didn't even exist. Blair felt furious, no one ignores her.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that he was hot. I mean with the sunglasses at least. Who knows what he is sporting underneath there though. For all we know he could have these tiny little beet eyes." Blair said with a laugh.

"I don't care what his eyes look like…the rest of him definitely makes up for whatever he is hiding underneath those shades. If you ask me, I personally think that there is absolutely nothing wrong with him…he is probably just one of those bad boys, that tries to bend the rules."

"Serena, you and the bad boys never mesh well together." Blair teased her. "So do you think when he walks out I should tell him that we are part of the welcoming committee or something?" Blair said while raising her eyebrows.

"Oh no, we really couldn't do that!" Serena squealed with a laugh.

"Watch and learn…" Blair said while she watched the new boy walk out of the attendance door. "Hello I am Blair and this is Serena and we are part…"

"I'm sorry; really don't have time for this." With that he walked passed her and disappeared into the crowd. Blair heard giggling and looked up to see that Vanessa was snickering at her. Blair clenched her hands into a fist. Not only did he reject her, but Vanessa had to witness the whole thing.

"Wow, what a jerk that guy is!" Serena said as she pulled Blair aside out of Vanessa's view.

"What the Hell is Vanessa's problem?"

"It's something that we are going to talk about later B; it's really not something you want to hear about right now. Lets not make this morning completely and totally miserable."

"Hey guys!" Meredith said while walking over to them. "I was wondering where the heck you went Serena!"

"Hey you were talking all that weird stuff to that weird witch chick and that's really not my scene."

"Witch stuff, you know that it's real. People can tell the future and people have powers and abilities, you just can't close your mind to it." Serena loved Meredith to death, but whenever she brought up witch craft, Serena honestly kind of got freaked out. She just didn't believe in that stuff and Meredith seemed to almost fully believe it. Serena sometimes believed that she just did it for attention though, which Serena felt was even sadder. Serena didn't want to say anything though, because Blair sometimes seemed to be really fascinated with all of it.

"I believe you Meredith, even if Serena doesn't. You said something about buying some tarot cards right?"

"Yeah, I bought them right before your trip. They called to me, they are really one of a kind, they cost me an arm and a leg, but I have a feeling that they are going to be worth it in the end. I should do your cards after school, and then I can tell you if Chuck is going to be your new brother or not."

"No, what I want to know if that new guy is going to be into me." Blair said with a small laugh. "God Meredith, you won't even believe how that guy treated me. I went to go introduce me and Serena to him and you know what he had to audacity to say to me? He actually told me that he didn't have time for this and he walked away!"

"Are you serious? Now that is just rude. I don't even know why you would want to hook up with a guy that is like that? Sounds like a real jerk off move, and I don't know why girls always go after the jerks! You know Nate is really into you Blair, I mean completely in love with you and the entire time you were gone he didn't even look at another girl. I really think you should give him a chance." Meredith had always had a crush on Nate, but Meredith knew that he was out of her league. Meredith was pretty, but she felt she was more of that quaint girl next door. Being friends with Serena and Blair made her even blend more into the background. Serena and Blair had always been known to be the stunning beauties in school.

"Meredith, you know that I love you to pieces, but there is no way I can stay with him. Things just aren't going to work out between the two of us. I mean I'm going to tell you guys something that I haven't told anyone yet, because it's actually kind of embarrassing. Right before I left for our vacation it was going to be our first time…and he couldn't even really get it up. He kept saying it was nerves because he's a virgin, but I don't know I just kind of saw that as a sign."

"My lips are sealed about that one." Serena said shocked about what Blair was saying. "What if he's like really gay or something?"

"There's no way that he is gay! I can't believe you would even say that about him! He probably really was nervous. You don't realize Blair how many guys at this school are intimidated by you."

"They should be too." Blair said with a laugh. "Lets look at our schedules." They all pull theirs out and compared them. "Serena first period, third period, lunch, and forth…Meredith I have you second, third, lunch, fifth, and sixth. Looks like I'm really not going to be lonely in my classes." The bell began to Blare. "Okay Meredith I will see you in second period." Blair said while giving Meredith a wave before running off with Serena too their class room.

Blair didn't have the new kid in her first, second, or third period class and she felt herself becoming increasingly disappointed. Thank god Meredith was in her AP calculus class because there were two people to a table and Meredith quickly sat by Blair before Nate could even get a chance too. Now it was lunch time though and she had no choice but to sit by Nate because he saved her a seat.

"Hey guys…." Blair said while sitting down. She looked over at Chuck who was wearing an amused look on his face.

"Hello Blair, or should I just call you sister now."

"Chuck seriously, it's getting old really quick."

"Oh, so I guess you found out that Chuck's dad has been dating your mom." Blair rolled her eyes, she didn't want to hear about this over and over again.

"Why isn't Vanessa sitting over here?" Blair asked as she looked over and saw that she was sitting with her own little group of girls. Most of them Blair thought were wanna bees and were really never a part of her circle of friends.

"Who knows with Vanessa?" Nate said while shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know what happened to her over the summer, but she seemed to have changed a lot…started hanging out with different people. Not that big of a deal though right?" Nate said while draping his arm around Serena as she sat down.

"Hey there's the new kid." Chuck said while standing up. "I heard that he has quite an arm on him. The coach wants us to talk to him about joining the team. Maybe now is the time to invite him into our crowd." Blair's heart skipped a beat about the idea of him joining them at her table. Chuck ran over to him and Blair turned around and watched the two of them talk for a minute. The boy ended up turning around and leaving though which disappointed Blair.

"Who is the new kid?" Blair asked since she didn't even know his name.

"Stefan, he just transferred here. He said he had something to do on his lunch break though, but he said he'll try out for the team." Chuck said with a satisfied smile on his face. "That means I get brownie points with the coach."

"You're still not getting Quarter back…" Nate said with a grin. "That's always my position man."

"I'm just hoping I don't keep warming the bench." Chuck said with a laugh. Blair ate her lunch with little chit chat here and there, but she honestly couldn't get her mind off of Stefan. She went through forth, fifth, sixth period class and she didn't even see him. Even walking down the halls she hoped to catch a glimpse of him…but nothing. Finally when all hope was lost she walked into her last period class and there he was…sitting at the back of the class room with his glasses still on. She walked up to him and gave him a small smile.

"Hi I am Blair Waldorf."

"That's nice." He said shortly to her. Blair looked at him oddly for a second and was about to ask why he was being so rude but Nate came in.

"Blair, sit by me!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Sure thing." Blair said while looking over her shoulder one last time at Stefan before she finally took a seat. "Do you think we can talk a little after school?" Blair said to him knowing that she was going to have to break the news today.

"Sure…I guess…" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay quiet down!" Mrs. Jones said when she entered the classroom. She was a tall woman with a bird like nose and big round glasses. She was tall and as thin as a stick, Blair always thought she was a funny looking woman. She was in her mid forties and her hair salt and peppered colored hair was tied in a tight bun on the back of her head. "Now I know most of you are thinking that this is history class and this is going to be easy. Most history teachers don't take the time to teach you the background stories of history…they just tell you the main points and then you know nothing about the backbone that made it all happened. I will teach you history as though you were there…witnessing it all. There are no multiple choice tests either…or commonly known as multiple guess tests. You will actually have to know your stuff." She said to them. "I know most of your teachers just went over the syllabus with you, but I will hand these out and you can read them on your own time." She said while handing the papers to the front people to pass back.

Blair could already tell that she was going to hate this class. She has heard a lot of rumor about Mrs. Jones. Rumors that she overcompensated because she was a woman and she felt that men were treated better in this industry, there was nothing that she could do about it now though. You couldn't change teachers unless the teacher requests it or if you had a valid reason…and not wanting to do the work wasn't a valid reason.

"While you guys are living life as though there is no tomorrow back in the renaissance age children actually devoted their times to their studies. They didn't waste time playing sports and going to the mall…worrying about what their hair looked like. Knowledge was the most important thing to them." She said. "Pull out your text book and open it to page thirty five…" Mrs. Jones heard snickering. "Excuse me, is there something that I said that amused you?"

"You said they didn't play sport. They actually did play them all the time, they enhanced their bodies as well as their minds. Exercise was something that was actually really important to them. A healthy body meant a healthy soul which ultimately led to a healthy mind."

"What is your name young man?"

"Stefan."

"Well Stefan, please do not talk unless you are called upon. There is no laughing in my class either…there is no talking out of turn or you will get detention I hope that is understood." Everyone in class held back their laughter. They couldn't believe the new guy was already speaking back to the teacher. "Take off those glasses too young man, unless you have a doctors note."

"No, I don't." He said while taking off his glasses. Blair had never seen such beautiful green eyes before and her heart literally stopped. He didn't even look at her though, she felt that she wasn't even in the room to him and that made Blair want him more. She knew she was going to have him…even if it killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Glad you all are enjoying it so far. I don't think it's necessary to have read the actual novel Vampire Diaries, because I will go from the book in the beginning and then go off and do my own thing, and there won't really be anything from the novel that you will NEED to know. It'll make things a little more exciting I think if you haven't read it haha._

It was finally after school and Blair was going to have to talk to Nate. She wasn't really quite sure what she was going to say to him because she really did like him and he really was a good guy. This was going to be the worst break up she was ever going to have, because she really and truly didn't want to hurt him. She knew that she had to though, because things were never going to be the same between them. After her trip, it just made her realize that she really wasn't ready to settle down yet. She just really couldn't picture herself marrying Nate and have 2.5 of his children and living in a big house with a white picket fence. She imagined him doing that with someone else and she still wasn't sure what she envisioned for her future.

She waited for him by his car and smiled at him when he walked out. He didn't smile back and Blair knew that he already knew something. She closed her eyes for a brief second hoping that it wasn't something that Chuck already said to him. She knew that Chuck was a jerk, but she didn't think he would go that far.

"I was going to drive you home…but the coach needs me. I guess the new kid might be good enough to be a quarter back." Nate said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh Nate, there is no need to worry…no one is better then you." Blair said while giving him a soft smile. She felt her stomach doing churns in the pit of her stomach. "I don't mind walking anyway. It's not like I live that far from here."

"Oh Blair, now I don't want you to walk. I'm sure the coach isn't going to mind me giving you a ride home." He said to her quickly. "I thought that maybe Serena was still around or something."

"No, she bailed out as soon as the bell rang. You know her she doesn't want to stay in school a second longer then she has too."

"So there was something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"After being gone for two months in Italy I just realized what great _friends_ we really are. I just don't really think that it is anything more then that Nate. I mean I like you a lot…you're a really great guy, I just don't think it's anything really beyond friendship."

"Was it about that one night Blair…because I am telling you, I was nervous as all Hell and it really had nothing at all to do with you, I mean I am really one hundred and twenty percent attracted to you Blair…"

"Nate, it really has nothing to do about that…although I have to say that it really didn't help matters any. Nate, I just really like to look into the future…and what I see for myself and I just don't see me ever being Blair Archibald, it doesn't even really have a nice ring to it. I really hope that we can still be friends Nate, because I really would hate if we stopped talking to each other."

"Of course I am still going to be your friend Blair…I don't think it's possible for me to just stop talking to you. This isn't about another guy though is it? I mean I heard about you and some Italian millionaire…and then you seemed to be into that new guy."

"Nate I was just talking about the millionaire to make everyone jealous. He wasn't even really a millionaire, but they don't have to know that. He was really just the brother of a girl that I met down there, but please don't tell anyone that. Then the new guy, I was just trying to be friendly…it really isn't anything more then that. I actually think the new guy is kind of a jerk."

"So you don't have a thing for Italian Stallions?"

"No, not at all…you have absolutely anything to worry about Nate. I just want to be single right now, because there is still so much I have to figure out. I'm looking for my future husband Nate, and I wished it was you…but it's just not."

"Too bad, I think I could have made you really happy Blair. Well, I better get over to practice now making sure that Stefan doesn't out shine me." Nate said while giving Blair a little wave.

"Okay bye Nate, I will see you tomorrow." Blair said while giving him a smile and walking away. It was a beautiful day, the sun was in the sky, there were enough clouds to keep it from being scorching hot, and everything was just so green. That was one thing she loved about this place and that was all the trees. They were so beautiful ranging from Oak to Willow trees. It was definitely a good day to walk. Blair wanted to forget about the hurt in Nate's eyes, she wanted to remember all the small and beautiful things that were out there. She saw wild gladiolus that were pink, peach, and red. She walked over to them and pulled a bulb out. The red were particularly beautiful. They were Blair's favorite flower. They were beautiful, had a strong sturdy stem, and once they grew they were wild and flourished. Most people picked roses…while they were classic, Blair did not think of them as unique and she felt that she was one in a million.

Blair heard a loud caw sound up above and Blair looked up to see a huge black bird. She wasn't even sure what kind it was at first because of its sheer size. It looked like a huge crow. It was circling above her which she thought was odd. Most birds had a tendency to stay away from humans, and this one seemed to be a curious one. Blair rose her hand above her face because the sun was starting to come up now and she was blocking her eyes from the suns rays. She then squinted trying to get a better look at the bird, he definitely was a beautiful one his feathers were so black, but he reflected the colors of the rainbow. Blair lowered her hand and then turned around, she didn't feel like getting distracted by a bird.

She continued walking home and she kept looking up and seeing the bird. She was starting to think that it was really strange now. She was walking at almost a snail speed and the bird was just gliding above her as though it was following her. Blair opened her bag and pulled out some crackers she was snacking on during class. She crumbled them up and tossed them on the floor.

"Here you go birdy, eat these crackers and leave me alone." The bird didn't even bother going after the crackers. "Okay, maybe you are a little shy. I will walk away and then you can eat them." Blair said as she continued to walk. Why in God's name was she talking to a bird? Like a bird could even understand her? The bird kept following her though not even looking at the crackers. She felt paranoid under its gaze and that's when she began to lightly jog. The bird began to pick up pace as well and Blair began to full out run, she didn't know why she was running. She felt scared though, she felt as though there was something dark and sinister about the bird. She was happy to see her house and she quickly ran inside slamming the door behind her.

"Blair is everything all right?" Eleanor asked while walking over to her.

"Mom there was this huge bird…like huge…massive…that was coming after me, totally freaked me out. Is it still out there?" Eleanor opened the door and looked outside she then looked at Blair as though she was crazy.

"There is no giant bird out there Blair, are you sure the heat didn't get to you? Did you walk all the way home…or run? You look red and sweaty!" She quickly went to the kitchen and poured Blair a huge glass of water. "Drink this sweetie, next time you just drive your car to school. I don't want you dying of a heat stroke out there." Blair quickly drank the water enjoy the cool and crisp taste as it slid down her throat.

"Delicious." Blair said as she finished the whole glass. "When did you start caring so much?" She asked her. Eleanor wasn't exactly the mother of the year; she was actually far from it. She was always the type of mother that loved you by giving gifts, but not usually with kind words.

"What can I say; Bart brings out the best of me. Plus after what happened…lets just say I am starting to appreciate my family a lot more Blair. Now why don't you get all cleaned up Bart and Chuck are going to come over for dinner tonight."

"Are you serious mom? I mean we already had breakfast with them…and I was kind of hoping for some peace and quiet today."

"Blair, Bart and I are trying to spend as much time as possible together. We aren't getting any younger here and I really enjoy his company. I know that this is all really weird for you…but I really want you to get used to him. Blair, I really didn't think I would ever feel this way. You can invite Nate over if you want, that would actually be really nice because I think he's a real good boy."

"Actually mom Nate and I kind of broke up today."

"Why? That is such a shame Blair. I really thought the two of you looked really good together and he comes from a real good family."

"He just wasn't the one for me; I just didn't feel like it was going to work out. He and I are still friends though. Do you think I could invite Serena and Meredith over though? If Bart is going to be part of this family I think it would be a good idea for him to get used to my friends."

"That would be fine, I will have plenty of food. Plus it'll give Chuck a few people to talk to as well. I need to go finish up dinner so go call your friends." Blair ran up to her room and pulled out her cell phone and called Meredith first.

"Hey Blair, how did it go with Nate?"

"He handled it pretty well, I know that I hurt him a lot…but I think that he is going to be able to move on without any problems. Hey Mer, I was wondering if you would be able to come over for dinner tonight. My mom is inviting Chuck and Bart over and I don't want to be completely suffering here."

"Yeah, my mom was just ordering pizza anyway. You know how much I hate take out food. I will be over in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks Mer, I am going to call Serena now to ask her. See you soon." With that Blair hung up and then called Serena. "Hey S, how are you doing?"

"Glad class is over. I just want it to be summer again! All my classes are a complete and total drag. I have Vanessa in one of my classes and she was trying to act all friendly to me, but I blew her off because anyone that is rude to you is no friend of mine."

"Thanks Serena, I don't even know what has gotten into her. Anyway I called wondering if you could come to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah of course, my mom and dad are going to have this 'romantic' evening or what ever; it's their anniversary and I really don't want to be home for it. I will be over in a little bit okay?"

"Yep, see you in a bit S." Blair hung up the phone and then walked over to her diary. She opened it up and pulled out a pen and began to write.

_August 3, 2009 4:05 pm_

_First day of school and it started out absolutely awful! I come downstairs waiting to have a small breakfast with my mom, just us enjoying each others company; but I think that's a little too much to ask for. I found out that my mom has already moved on! Can you believe that? My father's body is probably still fresh in the gave and now she is dating someone! It seems like it's pretty serious too because he is going to be coming over to dinner tonight._

_That's not the best part though…or should I say the worst part. She is dating Bart Bass, the father of Chuck Bass. I mean I must admit that I had a crush on Chuck freshman year of high school. I remember writing a few entries about him…ones that I greatly regret. Even went out on a couple of dates with him, which I will deny to anyone…they were very hush hush dates. I really wasn't allowed to date at that time because my father was extremely over protective of me. Plus, I really wasn't sure about him…because he was like the bad boy of the school. Anyway, it definitely didn't work out between us because all he wanted to do was get in my pants and my first time definitely wasn't going to be with him!_

_So now it's just going to be weird, because he has a possibility of becoming a family member! Ew, Chuck Bass my brother! God, I would have to be careful what to wear in my own house and sleep with my door locked! That is not the way I want to live at all…there has to be a way to end this relationship!_

_So let me get to a semi decent point of the day. There is this really hot new guy in school, I guess he just started this semester. I am not sure if he's a foreign exchange student or not. His name is Stefan, I don't even know what his last name is…but I don't think I need too…and he is soo freaking fine! He won't even look my way though, and I don't know what the Hell is problem is. I think that maybe he's just shy…maybe he's just not used to beautiful girls like me talking to him. I'm hoping to break down his barrier though. Some point in this diary I am going to be writing all about me and him together…and that's going to be a very good part of my diary._

_Vanessa seems to hate me now. I really don't care though. She's always wanted to be me and now she's trying to be me. It is not going to work though because at the end of everyday she has to sleep with the fact that I am smarter then her, prettier then her, and have a hell of a better body then her. So she can go ahead and keep trying to pretend to be something that she is not. There is only one Queen at this school and that queen is me…even though it's tiring sometimes._

_Doorbell is ringing, must be Serena or Meredith! Thank God, I really need them right now! I'm going to kill Chuck if he says anything out of line tonight!_

Blair ran downstairs and b-lined it to the door. She opened it to see Meredith. Blair immediately grabbed a hold of Meredith's arm and pulled her inside. She noticed a little bag in Meredith's hand. It was black look like it was made of silk with a little draw string on top. It looked like there were cards in there.

"You brought them!"

"Yeah, I figured that maybe I can tell your future after dinner." Meredith said with a small smile. "Maybe tell you that Chuck is definitely not going to be a part of your life." Meredith said with a wink. She really hoped that Chuck wasn't. She would hate to spend the night here knowing that Chuck was in the other room. Chuck was bearable most of the time, but sometime he was completely unbearable. Most girls found him to be endearing, but Meredith did not. Meredith had always been sucker for guys like Nate. Guys that were honestly good at heart.

"Awesome, it better be a good future too Meredith!" Blair teased. "I wish that it was Friday already. Tomorrow is only Tuesday and I am already done with classes right now. My history teacher is such a snore. She thinks that she is right about everything…it's so annoying. Then I sit right by Nate, I feel sorry for him…but he still thinks that he has a chance with me or something."

"That's because he is in love with you Blair."

"No, he is not in love with me. We haven't been together long enough for him to fall in love with me. It's a little thing that I like to call infatuation…which I also happen to have for the new guy right now."

"So is Chuck and his dad here yet?"

"No, otherwise my mother would have called me downstairs to entertain him already." Blair said while rolling her eyes. She hated the fact that now she was actually going to have to pretend to be nice to Chuck. She was going to have to be buddy, buddy with him for her mother's sake. There was a lot Blair did for her mother, but she wasn't sure that she was going to successfully pull off this one. "Isn't there some kind of spell that can break them up or something?" Blair asked Meredith.

"Not if he is in love with her. Once someone is in love there is really no magic that is stronger then that. The same thing goes for hate, if someone hates you there is no reversing that either. Feelings that strong and true are just things that can never be changed. Plus, it's just mean to do things like that. I mean doesn't your mom at least seem a little happy?"

"Yeah, she is happy…but what about my happiness? How about how I feel? She's just bringing a new guy in here and she didn't even bother asking me if it was okay for her to bring him into our home yet. I just think what she is doing is completely insensitive!"

"Sorry for bringing it up." Blair heard another knock on the door.

"That must be Serena." Blair said while running to the door. When she opened it though she was disappointed to see that it was Chuck and Bart. She tried to mask her frown with a smile, but unfortunately they both saw the disappointment in Blair's eyes. She was never going to get used to this…them being here in her home. "Hey you too…glad you guys are here." Blair plastered a huge fake smile on her face as she opened the door wider to let them in the house.

"Nice to see you as well Blair, and how was your first day of school?" Bart asked trying to make small talk with Blair.

"It was bearable…you know what teenager actually says they love school?" Blair asked with a laugh. She was the only one laughing though which made her feel kind of awkward. "Well, moms in the kitchen; Chuck I guess you can hang out with me and Meredith in the living room until Serena gets here."

"You guess? That makes me feel really welcomed." Chuck joked as he followed Blair into the living room. "What is that?" Chuck asked while pointing at the little bag that Meredith was carrying. "Please don't tell me that you play magic cards…or I might have to laugh at you."

"No, I don't play magic cards." Meredith said with a roll of her eyes. "They are actually tarot cards…you know for reading the future."

"Can I see them?"

"No, I can't have anyone contaminate my deck. I am the only person that is allowed to handle my cards. If anyone else touches them then it could possibly taint them because everyone has different energies."

"Can you tell my future then?" Chuck asked. He had to admit that he was very curious about them. He had seen people do tarot cards on TV and seen commercials about them…but he wasn't sure how it worked and he would like to see it first hand. He wasn't sure if he believed all of it, but it could be fun.

"Really, you want me to tell your future? This isn't a joke is it?"

"No, I am dead serious Meredith. I would like to know what my future is. Am I going to be married to a beautiful woman who is a swinger?" Chuck said with a grin. "That would be my dream relationship."

"So you want to know your future about relationships?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." Blair felt nervous for some reason. She believed there was something special about Meredith. Blair knew that her ancestors were Pagan and Blair's grandmother that passed was a very popular psychic. Blair was afraid sometimes that Meredith did have a gift, because if Meredith said anything bad then Blair would be seriously afraid that something would happen. Blair watched Meredith close her eyes and start to shuffle the deck. There was this chill that went down Blair's spine as she handled the deck. Blair could honestly say that the room got at least five degrees colder. Blair rubbed her arms feeling the goose bumps begin to form. Meredith then laid the cards down, five cards. She opened her eyes and looked down at the cards.

"First card is Cthulhu, he signifies horror and evil. He is reversed though. This first card is talking about you, you have an inability to listen to others sometimes you have a hard time listening to your own voice. You have inflexible and dogmatic thinking, which will make it difficult for you to ever become serious with someone. This second card here, is a possible outcome if you can overcome the first card. The second card is King of Artifacts, there is someone in your life that you respect. If you listen to this person…let this person become your mentor you will learn loyalty, absolute trust, and even love." Chuck sat and listened. Her words haunted him to the core. Was all of this just luck? Or was this real?

"The third card here represents your future if you decide not to change your ways. This card is four of Artifacts, it's usually good…but it's reversed, meaning if you keep going the way you are your future will be full of disharmony and restlessness. You will be lonely which would eventually lead to a disaster. The good news is the fourth card, which if you listen to this friend you respect then you will have comfort, prosperity, and you will have lots of children and love."

"What does the last card mean?" He asked while looking at it. It looked kind of scary. It looked like an old woman with her hand wrinkled and jagged.

"This last card is a critical one." She explained to him. "This is what's going to interfere…with everything. This is the one that makes your decision so difficult. You have to overcome your inner strife, your frustrations, your suspicions, and your lust. You have been avoiding true intimacy and until you can face it…then you are going to be stuck." With that Meredith picked up all of her cards and put them back in her bags.

"Wow, that's a neat little game you have there." Chuck said with a nervous laugh. He really wasn't expecting all of it to hit so close to home. He did have a lot of distrust in women and in life. Chuck really did want to fall in love; he just didn't know how to fall in love. He was so used to being a playboy that he figured it was what was expected of him, he couldn't imagine living any other way.

"It's not a game." Meredith's tone was serious. She didn't like people to think that what she did was child's play or some kind of joke.

"Oh, sounds like Serena is finally here." Blair said while jumping up. She didn't want the two of them to start fighting. She knew that Chuck was probably feeling vulnerable right now, all of his secrets were just revealed from five little cards. It was enough to make any man feel uncomfortable. "Serena!" Blair exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Seems like I am the last one to arrive, you know me I always try to be fashionably late." Serena said while giving Blair a hug.

"Good thing she's here dinner is ready." Eleanor said while poking her head out of the kitchen. "All you kids head on in the dining room and me and Bart will bring the food out to the table."

They all sat at the table and Blair had to admit that it was kind of nice. Chuck was making pleasant conversation. It seemed that something changed about him when he heard his reading from Meredith. He didn't make any lewd comments or anything that was even remotely suggestive. Blair never seen this side of Chuck, and she had to admit that she was a little impressed by him. She wondered if it was temporary though or something that he was seriously going to go through with.

Bart and Eleanor seemed to be in their own little world. They were whispering to each other and she kept giggling. Blair watched her mother for a few minutes, and Blair did notice there was this glow about her. Maybe her mom really was happy with Bart, and maybe Blair should just be happy for her. Blair didn't want her mom to marry him though…that much Blair did know. They were fine dating, but it really didn't need to go any farther then that. Bart Bass was not going to be her step father.

Blair picked at her mashed potatoes; they were a little too salty for her taste. She did enjoy the rosemary baked chicken though and ate all of it in a matter of thirty seconds. She was feeling full now though and she pushed the plate away from her as she listened to Meredith and Serena talk to Chuck about Stefan. Seemed like Chuck really didn't know much about him either; Chuck said he was the type of guy that kind of kept to himself. He didn't like to talk about himself and he always kept people busy with questions about themselves that way he didn't have to talk about himself which Chuck found to be incredibly odd.

"Bart, I am going to head over to Nathanial's house for a little bit. There are a few things that he wanted to talk to me about." Chuck said while giving a quick glance at Blair. Nate was still completely broken up about her.

"I can drop you off if you want." Serena offered while standing up. She didn't know why those words came out of her mouth, but they did. She was actually enjoying talking to him and she wouldn't mind finishing their conversation.

"Yeah, that would be great." Chuck said.

"Okay Chuck, just don't come walking in at three in the morning, because you have school tomorrow." Bart warned.

"Don't worry I will be home before midnight." Chuck promised while walking out of the house with Serena.

"Do you want me and Mer to do dishes?"

"No me and Bart have them…why don't you girls go up to your room." Eleanor wanted some private time with Bart and Blair heard that message loud and clear. Blair and Meredith walked upstairs together and into Blair's room.

"Okay will you do my cards now?" Blair closed the door behind them and then she hopped on her bed. With how accurate she was about Chuck, Blair could only wonder what was in store for her. Was it something that she really wanted to know though? If she did know would she accidently end up changing her future?

"Of course we can do a reading for you now. Do you want to know about your mom and Bart?" Meredith asked while pulling out her cards.

"No, I have a feeling that the two of them are going to be together for a while and if they are I definitely don't want to hear the news right now. I am actually very curious about my love life. It seems like I can never find something that sticks and I'm just wondering if there is someone there for me." Blair crossed her legs like a child about to hear the most exciting story in the world. Blair wanted to know if Stefan was going to be the guy for her, even though he ignored her. Meredith shuffled her cards again while closing her eyes. She laid the cards down and then opened them and she looked down strangely at the cards for one moment but the look quickly faded away.

"This card represents your first decision."

"Why is my reading different then Chuck's?" Blair quickly asked. "I mean wasn't his first card talking about himself?"

"I just tell you what the cards are telling me Blair. Your reading is different…it's really hard to explain, but you are just going to have to trust that I know what I am talking about. Now the first card represents your first decision, this first decision is your first person. This person is like a river…he is water behaving like fire. He is passionate, romantic, full of charm, and beauty. He is a very intense person, and he is very forward with his emotions."

"Well that can't be Stefan, he hates me." Blair said with a sigh.

"It could be Stefan, this man is intense…maybe the reason why he ignores you is because he is scared of revealing his true feelings. He might be afraid that he would scare you away; a guy like this is the type of guy that says I love you and means it…the kind of guy that is going to be sticking around for the long haul."

"I hope that it is him…go on with the reading though." Blair said while resting her elbows on her knees and playing her chin in the palms of her hands.

"The second card represents what is keeping you from this first man...so this is why it could be Stefan. There is procrastination and indecision. I sense that he is afraid to talk to you and he feels the need to push you away. You are indecisive as well because you are afraid if you keep talking to him then he's going to end up making a complete embarrassment out of you." Blair knew that was true. He's already made a complete and total fool out of her and Blair wasn't sure how much more she could take. "This third card…is another man." Meredith's eyes went dark. "This man has complete and total freedom, there is nothing holding him back. He is a free spirit, and it will be extremely difficult for you to resist him. He has no ties with this world…he doesn't need money or material things. The only thing he wants is power. He has no fears…he could be very dangerous." Meredith said while looking at the card, Meredith almost looked fearful.

"Don't worry Mer, I don't even know a guy that is like that. A guy who doesn't care about money and a complete free spirit…that's not going to happen."

"I certainly hope not. This is what will keep you from him though…your love for the first man. If you go with guy number two you are going to always wonder what could have happened with the first one. That's not something you really think you could live with. This man will also make you feel grief and fear. You will always wonder if you made the wrong decision if you think about staying with this second guy. The last card is…" Meredith's face went pale.

"What is it Mer…"

"I'm done with this." Meredith said while grabbing all of her cards and putting her deck together and shoving it in her bag. "All of this is completely stupid anyway. Chuck was right earlier…this is all just a fun little game."

"If it is just a fun little game then you wouldn't mind telling me what that last card said." Blair's heart was racing in her chest. She got a short glimpse at the card and it looked like death.

"Blair, I am actually getting really tired and I am going to head home." Meredith said while hopping off the bed. There was no more arguing about it, there was nothing else Blair could have done to get Mer to tell her. Blair walked Meredith out and then texted Serena that she would see her tomorrow. Blair then walked up to her room and crawled into bed. The only thought she could think was…death. Were these two men going to eventually lead to her demise?


	3. Chapter 3

_Really hope people are still reading this. Hah. On vacation next week if I have internet I'll post another chapter, if people are still interested in this story that is._

_August 3, 2009 9:00 pm_

_Dinner actually didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. I guess it was because my friends were there and that made everything so much better. I can't believe I forgot to tell you earlier about this creepy bird that was following me! Then I saw it again tonight out my window right after Meredith left. It was sitting on a branch by my window. I tried to shoo it off, but it wouldn't leave! I finally just closed my curtains! Maybe this bird has some mental issues or something…none the less it was very strange._

_Anyway let me go on about tonight. Meredith brought her tarot cards over and she actually did a reading on Chuck. The look on his face was priceless, I mean everything that Meredith said was dead on about him and you could tell that he believed it. He was absorbing all of it and I think that maybe he is actually going to try to change, which for Chuck Bass would be a good thing!_

_Meredith then did my reading and I get a choice between TWO guys! I have no idea who the two guys are yet…but I'm really hoping that one of them is Stefan. He is…the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. He's not as tall as the guys I usually date, but he definitely makes up for it in the looks department. He even wears name brand clothes, which is always a definite plus in my book. He gets a check mark! Plus he is the most wanted guy in school. I have seen all the girls staring at him, and I know that they all want him. It's only natural for the two of us to be together. I mean after all, I am the hottest girl in this damn town, and that's not me being vain either…it's just the truth. I was already told in the yearbook I am have received the honor of being the Beauty Queen of our school, which I already knew I was going to get this year._

_It's hard sometimes though, because even though I'm beautiful…I still feel completely alone. I have all these friends, yet I feel that I am missing this major part of my life. I don't tell anyone about this side, because I don't want anyone to see me as weak. I'm insecure though, just pretending to have all the confidence in the world. People hate me for it sometimes, because they think I'm stuck up…but it's really all just some kind of defense mechanism. I have to live up to this image that everyone makes of me. Sometimes I feel like a celebrity in my own school…it's weird, but I'm hoping that all of it will be over once I hit college._

_Anyway, I think I'm going to get going to bed diary. I think Bart's car is still in the driveway…disturbing…I hope I don't wake up and see him in his boxers, then I might have to hurl._

_Xoxo_

Blair closed her diary and put it between her mattress; she then got under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. For some reason it was a cold night tonight, maybe her mom was keeping the air on low. Either way, Blair was way too lazy to get out of bed and raise it a little. Instead she just closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_August 4, 2009 6:15 am_

_I thought I'd right in you right away. I usually don't remember my dreams and for me to remember one…well it's pretty memorable! I had a dream last night about Stefan; we were sitting under an apple tree. I was wearing this beautiful white Renaissance style gown with a white ribbon in my hair. Stefan was reading poetry to me…it was in Italian, so I really had no idea what he was saying. I was like watching from afar, but it was me sitting by him…really weird feeling._

_So a leaf fell down from the tree and landed on my boob! Well he chuckled and went to go pull it off, but then this other guy came out of nowhere. I couldn't see his face though, which was strange…it was there…but it was like distorted or something. He pulled it off my chest though and then he grabbed my hand and took me away from Stefan. Stefan ran after us, but then I woke up. _

_I know it's kind of a lame dream, but I thought that it was worth writing about. I think that maybe Meredith's reading got into my head or something. Maybe I just really want to know who this second guy is…Meredith said he was dangerous, and I have to admit that I wouldn't mind having someone in my life to make it a little more exciting. I wonder if I am going to meet him today, maybe he'll be riding a Harley!_

Blair put her diary away and then looked at the time again. 6:20! She quickly sprung out of bed and ran over to her closet frantically trying to figure out what she was going to wear today. She really didn't have much time she had about twenty minutes to get ready and that really wasn't enough time for Blair. She pulled out a black pencil skirt and then pulled out a white tank top with her white button up shirt. She quickly threw on her outfit and tucked her shirt in her skirt, and then ran into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and realized how tired she looked. She usually didn't have circle under her eyes, but today she did. Maybe it had something to do with that dream that she had, maybe it meant that she didn't get enough sleep. Blair grabbed her make up bag and tried to conceal the dark circles the best that she could. She then put on her eye liner and mascara and then ran quickly downstairs. She figured her mother would be downstairs making breakfast, but instead there was dead silence. Blair looked out the window and saw that Bart's car was still in the driveway.

"Gross…" Blair said under her breath as she walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a cantaloupe and cut herself a slice to eat. Was this how it was going to be now? Her mother sleeping in with Bart, while Blair sat downstairs disappointed that she wasn't going to eat her mother's biscuits and gravy? Back to good old times it seemed like. Back to the times when everyone else seemed more important then her to her mother; and people wondered why Blair always needed attention from the opposite sex…or anyone really. Blair never really received the attention at home.

Blair finished her cantaloupe and then headed out the door. Thankfully Bart was smart enough to park beside her instead of in front of her and Blair hopped inside of her cherry red mustang. It wasn't the car of her dreams, but it was the only sports car that her mom could afford, and Blair was happy with it. Blair pulled out of the driveway and noticed that the damn bird was still in her tree. She wondered if it was some kind of omen…and she couldn't help but to think about the tarot card that Meredith refused to tell her about. Was that raven death and was death following her?

Blair shook the thought out of her head. She shouldn't let all of this get under her skin. She wasn't going to die; Blair had way too much to live for. Blair drove over to school and parked by Serena's car, which just pulled in. Meredith was sitting in the passenger seat, since unfortunately she didn't have her own car yet.

"Hey you guys." Blair said while hopping out of her car and grabbing her messenger bag.

"Hey B." Serena said while walking over to her. Meredith was right on her trail. They both stood by her sides as they walked towards the school together. "So guess who is going to be planning the dance and the haunted house this year."

"Oh God Serena, please don't tell me that you volunteered me and Meredith again!" Serena did this every year since sophomore year; after last year though Blair begged her not to do it again. Blair thought that it was too time consuming and she had a lot of better things to do after school.

"This year though we get to be excused out of some of our classes. I already talked to the principal about it, saying that doing it after school and staying late hours could be dangerous. Then I had my mom call her and talk to her about it, and we get to miss some class because of it and leave earlier then last year. Come on; please say that you are going to do it with me. If you don't I have to find someone else too and I really wouldn't want to do it with anyone else."

"Fine, we will do it." Blair said with a roll of her eyes. Serena already knew that they were going to agree though, because they could really never say no to Serena. Plus, Blair kind of like decorating things, it was fun. "I went to this haunted house last year…that had this Egyptian room…with these really hot guys with six packs, I wasn't scared at all…but it was certainly a view. Maybe we could get some of the football players to do it." Blair said with a grin. "Maybe Stefan wouldn't mind it."

"Oh you are already thinking about getting Stefan topless?" Meredith asked shocked at Blair. She really shouldn't be shocked with her though, Blair was always coming up with devious plans to obtain what she most desired.

"Of course I am, you guys are going to have to help me get him. I really want him, more then I've ever wanted anyone before."

"I'm sure he's just playing hard to get." Serena assured her.

"This is more then just a game of hard to get. Stefan really seems completely impossible to get and I wouldn't ask for your help unless I really needed it guys." Both girls sighed at Blair, but knew that they would be there for her. After all Serena knew she had to after having Blair help with the dance and the haunted house this year. She knew that she owed Blair at least this much.

"Okay, I am willing to help." Serena volunteered.

"Well, I very well can't be the bad friend that says I'm not going to help you get the guy you want so I am in too."

"Okay, we have to swear on this guys, you have to help me whatever way possible when it comes to Stefan."

"You know I don't like to swear…" Meredith said to them.

"You swear when you mean it Mer, so do you seriously mean you'll help me what ever way possible when it comes to Stefan."

"I swear." Both girls said at the same time while shaking Blair's hand as thought they were sealing the deal.

"Okay, well the bell is about to ring so I will see you guys later." Blair said while giving them a little wave and heading over to her class room. Blair felt a new found excitement; the only thing on her mind was getting Stefan.

The only thing Blair was looking forward too was lunch hour since she knew that was when she was going to see Stefan first. She nervously walked into the cafeteria hoping that Stefan was going to sit at their table again. This time she was going to make an effort to talk to him…maybe ask if she could speak to him alone for a minute and ask if he could help with the Haunted house stuff…yes it would be nice to have his help with the Halloween dance and the haunted house. She didn't see him at her table though, that was when she saw something she really didn't want to see…Stefan sitting with VANESSA! Of all people why her? Blair felt like ripping her little head off. Her fist clenched as she sat down between Meredith and Serena, they could both see the anger seething off of Blair's face.

"He was sitting over here then she came over and dragged him away." Serena whispered to Blair. "Don't worry about anything though Blair, she really has nothing on you." Serena was trying to reassure Blair, but she knew that it really wasn't helping matters any. Blair was still mad as all hell and wanted to kill Vanessa at that very moment.

"What are you girls whispering about over there?" Chuck asked while leaning across the table. He had a feeling he knew what it was about, but he decided that he was going to toy with them for a little bit.

"Nothing that concerns you Chuck." Blair rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh come on sister, you know that you can tell me. I mean we are going to be family eventually after all right."

"Oh God Chuck, please get off of your high horse. We are not related and even if…God forbids…our parents get married, I still wouldn't consider you my brother. I would just see you as a pest."

"Oh come on Blair, the two of us are going to have to learn to get along. I really want all of this to work out…especially between us." Blair knew that he was right. Things might become more serious between her mom and his dad. She hated to think that they would eventually move in together, but the truth was…it was a possibility. She just didn't understand why Bart chose her mother. He was the type of man that went after younger women, but maybe he decided to have something more serious.

"I'm trying here Chuck, but you and I have never been the best of friends. I'll be civil to you though, that's the least I can do."

"How about if I did something nice for you…then would you try a little harder?" Blair rose an eyebrow, not quite sure where he was going with all of this.

"Chuck stop harassing Blair." Nate finally spoke up to Chuck. He was growing weary of the banter between the two of them. Plus, he really didn't like the idea of Chuck doing any sort of favor for Blair. He knew that Chuck's favors usually ended up badly. Chuck knew to listen to Nate too…because he did not want to get on Nate's bad side.

"Sorry man." Chuck said while he slumped into his seat as though he were a child that was just grounded. Blair tried not to spend the rest of her lunch hour staring at Stefan and Vanessa, but she couldn't help it. He didn't see what he saw in her. She was so vain and snobbish…she knew that Vanessa was pretty, but she didn't think that she was anything compared to Blair's beauty. She wanted to go over there and shake some sense into him, but she didn't want to look that desperate. Blair never had to play the desperate roll. Guys ALWAYS wanted her and this was the first time a guy didn't want her.

She thought for a moment that maybe she should attempt to talk to him again in history class. She didn't want to end up hurting Nate's feelings though by not sitting by him. They were broken up, but Nate was still her friend. She didn't want to hurt him by completely blowing him off for Stefan. History period came though and Blair found herself standing in front of the door but her feet weren't moving forward.

"Are you going to go inside or what?" The voice was short. Blair recognized the voice right away and she knew that it was Stefan. She thought that he would be inside already, but instead he was standing right behind her…almost dangerously close.

"You don't have to be so rude." Blair said while turning around and facing him. She looked him in his eyes…those beautiful emerald green eyes. He looked almost startled for a moment, but his face quickly went back to grim.

"I'm just saying that I need to get in the class room and you are literally standing right in front of the door doing absolutely nothing." He bluntly replied.

"The nerve of you! Who the Hell do you think you are talking to me like that? You think that you are someone special?"

"Hey you two break it up." Nate said while popping up behind them. "Blair, just come inside." Nate said while putting his arm around her waist. Blair would have fought back with Nate, but she really didn't feel like fighting anymore. Blair went inside the classroom and took her seat by Nate. She was more confused then ever. She had no idea what she was going to do about Stefan. She wanted him more then ever now. She wanted him because he was gorgeous…and yet seemed to be the impossible. She never had to work for a guy, and she had no idea how to even begin to work on him.

Blair felt him staring; at least she thought he was staring. Every time she turned around though to look at him, his eyes quickly darted to the front of the classroom. Nate was awkwardly sitting there feeling the tension between the two of them. He didn't like the tension either and was worried that maybe Stefan had something to do with their break up. He knew that Blair always had a thing for something for new and mysterious strangers.

"So I am going to pair you up to work on a project." Mrs. Jones said. Blair hadn't even been paying attention to a word that she was saying. "Each group is going to be assigned a different war that happened in the world. In this project you will tell about how it effected their economy and how it effected other countries economies. You will also tell how it effected individuals lives." Mrs. Jones went on. She couldn't believe that she was going to have a project already. "Now I will be picking the pairs, exchange numbers or assign each other what section you will be doing. The rest of the class period you can talk to your partner about how you want to do things." Blair rolled her eyes; she already hated Mrs. Jones with a passion. "Nate Archibald you will be with Terry Morgan. Mike Abbot you are with Allison Smith…" Blair just wanted her to get to her name already. She zoned out until she finally heard her name. "Blair Waldorf with Stefan Salvatore." Blair's heart fell to the pit of her stomach when she heard that she was paired with Stefan. "Now I'm handing out which wars you are going to do." Mrs. Jones walked around the room and handed out the papers. Blair held the paper in her hand and walked over to Stefan.

She felt nervous for some reason, especially under his gaze. He didn't look annoyed, which surprised Blair. She figured that he would be angry about being paired with her, since it was obvious that he had something against her. Blair took her desk and turned it around to face his and then took a seat. She opened up the piece of paper in her hand to see what war they had.

"So what war do we have?"

"The Hundred Year War." Blair said while pushing the piece of paper towards him. She was hoping to have one she was more familiar with. She wasn't even sure what the Hundred year was about.

"Ah the most important war in England's History, should be easy enough." He said while looking at the piece of paper. "How about you write about the English perspective of the War and I will write about the French. Then when we give the presentations in class you can go first…I can go second and that will be that."

"I was kind of hoping that we could actually work together in all of this." She said hoping that she could spend some time with him. She wanted to get to know him; she wanted to know everything about him. He didn't even want to give her a chance though which was killing her on the inside.

"There is really no need for us to work together; it is just research…that is something that I think you can handle on your own."

"I know, but I don't know a lot about this stuff…and it seems like you do. So it might just be easier if we worked together on this. I want this to be as benefitual as possible and I want to make sure I don't look like an idiot when I'm doing my presentation."

"Listen I don't mean to be a jerk here, but I think that you are perfectly capable of using internet search and going to the library. I honestly just don't have the time and patience to work as an actual group. I'm just not interested…"

Ouch.

That definitely hurt Blair. He was not interested in her and he seemed to make that perfectly clear. Why was this so damn hard? Blair wanted just to go back to the start and maybe try things differently. She wondered what she did wrong. She wonder what she was doing wrong. She couldn't possibly see why she just wasn't his type. Blair was every guys type that had any taste at all.

"What ever, guess we will work on this on our own. Can I at least call you if I need any help or anything?" Blair hoped to at least get a number out of him.

"You can just ask me after class." He said coldly to her. Blair never been so happy to hear the bell ring in her life, she had never ran out of a class room so fast. Nate tried to go after her, but she was gone in a blink of and eye.

"Don't cry Blair." She whispered as she closed her eyes tightly. No, she wasn't one who cried easily; but she had never been so damn frustrated in her life. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now. She was completely lost on how she was going to win over Stefan, but she had to find a way.


	4. Chapter 4

After school Blair just felt like being alone. She was so tired of everything that was going on, and by everything she meant Stefan. She didn't understand what was going on with him. She didn't think that she did anything to make him hate her, but for some reason he was so cruel to her. Then Blair sees him with Vanessa and he actually seems to be kind to her. Blair just wanted to rip Vanessa's head off. To think that they used to be best friends, and now they were mortal enemies. Blair wasn't going to let Vanessa win though; she was going to have Stefan at the end.

"Hi Dad, hi Lizzy." Blair went down on her knees in front of their head stones. She felt the fresh batch of tears building up in her eyes. "God I miss you so much. I always imagine what life would have been life if the two of you didn't die. I would be happy now, but instead I have to wear this fake damn smile everyday. No one even asks me how I am. No one asks me if I am okay. All they care about is what I am wearing and who I am with. You two were the only people that actually really cared about me." The tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks.

She knew that her mother loved her, but with Bart around Blair knew that things were going to be different between the two of them. Blair's mother was just the type of mom that cared too much about the men in their life. Blair knew that it was the reason why she had so many issues with men; she was trying to find someone who loved her and only her. She always managed to find something wrong though. She always managed to find a reason why they weren't good enough for her. Blair heard flapping wings and she turned around to see the bird.

"Go away!" What the hell was wrong with this bird? It sat perched upon someone's grave stone just staring at her. Its eyes were almost human and it sent chills down Blair's back. "I said go away you stupid bird." She had never seen such a huge crow before and she was afraid that it might attack her. The bird flapped its wing and flew to another head stone just a few feet away from her. "What is your problem bird! You are supposed to be afraid of humans!" Blair looked away. "God I am going insane, now I'm talking to birds!" Blair quickly walked out of the grave yard and the bird took off after her. Blair began to run full speed, so fast that she didn't see a root that was sticking out from the ground and she landed face first to the ground.

"Blair…Blair…" Blair's eyes slowly opened and she saw that it was dark now. "She's over here; I need help getting her up!" He yelled. Her eyes opened and she saw Bart standing above her.

"Oh thank God, we found her." Chuck said while kneeling down beside Blair. "She's bleeding." Blair now felt the cold sticky substance on her face; she knew then that it was blood. She must have hit her head when she fell down.

"Wh…a…t…h…app…ened?" Blair's words were strewed. She felt dizzy and her throat was dry.

"Blair, lets not worry about that right now. Your mother is worried sick about you and we should just get you to the hospital." Bart said while helping her up. She put one arm around Chuck's shoulders and put her other arm around Bart's shoulder.

"Ple....no hospital, I promise I'm feeling better."

"Fine now hospital, but Dr. Leopard is a personal friend of mine and I will call him and have him come over to check you up." Bart said while they walked Blair over to his town car. Chuck sat by her and buckled her in, they had their differences, but right now Chuck was going to take care of Blair.

"Here's some water." Chuck said while grabbing a bottle a bag on the floor. He held the bottle to her lips and Blair took a sip out of it.

"I'm going to call your mom Blair, tell her to stop looking and that we are going to go home now."

"Okay…I hope she wasn't too scared." Blair said while taking another sip of water.

"Shh Blair, don't talk too much." Chuck whispered to her. He never thought that he cared so much about Blair, he just realized it then. He had never seen her look so fragile before and he felt like her knight and shining armor. It was such a shame that she seemed to have a fascination with Stefan. Chuck saw it in her eyes, Hell the whole school saw it in Blair's eyes. He knew that Nate would be furious if Chuck went after Blair, but that only meant that Chuck was going to have to hook Nate up with someone and quickly. Chuck had seen Nate eye Meredith up and down a few times.

They pulled up to Blair's house and they helped her inside. Dr. Leopard was already waiting inside with his little black bag of tools. He was around Bart's age, a little taller with salt and pepper colored hair. He always wore a smile on his face, he seemed too kind to be one of Bart's best friends.

"Lay her down on the couch please." He said to them. Blair laid down on the couch while he preceded to look at her. He shone a light in her eyes. "Your head just need butterfly stitches, nothing too serious. Thankfully I have some with me." He pulled it out of his bag and put it on Blair's head. "If you feel dizzy later or have headaches, I need you to come to me immediately."

"Okay, I promise." Blair said while sitting up.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter Dr. Leopard."

"Please call me Phil." He said while shaking Eleanor's hand. "Bart, don't forget that we are going golfing this Saturday. I know you have a pretty lady now, but I hope that means you won't be ignoring me."

"Of course not Phil, I will definitely be there on Saturday. Thanks again for doing this, now I guess I owe you one." Bart said with a laugh while walking Phil out the door.

"I'm really tired I just want to head to bed." Blair said while slowly moving up. Chuck was immediately by her side to help.

"Let me help you up the stairs Blair. I think the last thing your mother wants is for you to fall down."

"Yes, let Chuck help you. You still look a little shaky dear." Eleanor said while giving Blair a worried look.

"I'll take care of her." Chuck said while helping Blair walk up the stairs. He opened her bed room door and pulled down her covers. "Do you need me to help you in your pajamas."

"I may be out of it Chuck, but I am not that out of it. Thank you for helping me though, even though you ruined your kindness by that last remark." Blair said while rolling her eyes. "I guess you didn't want to listen to Meredith's reading."

"Come on Blair, I was being nice. I don't want you to end up falling over while you are trying to change. I did listen to Meredith's reading too, and honestly I am perfectly happy with the way that I am Blair. There is nothing for me to regret." He was lying to himself. He knew that he didn't want to end up being alone. He knew that he couldn't be a playboy forever though. Deep down Chuck knew that he wanted to settle down and have a family, but why start now? He was still just in high school and he figured that he could play his games for just a little while longer.

"I can dress myself, thanks for helping me." With that Blair gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek which made Chuck's cheeks turn red. Chuck walked out of the room and Blair went into her PJs. She grabbed her diary and sat on her bed.

_August 4 8:15 pm _

_I can't even begin to describe how crazy this day has been. I went to go visit my father and sister's grave and that crazy bird showed up again. I swear that it is the same bird too, it's like stalking me or something. Maybe I am just going crazy though, I have been so stressed out ever since Stefan showed up. I like him so much, and yet he acts like I don't even exist! I really don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how I can get him to pay attention to me. I swear that he was staring at me today in class though, every time I look over at him I see his eyes quickly dart away. If he hates me so much then why is he staring at me?_

_Then there is Vanessa. She wants to sink her claws into Stefan. They ate together at lunch, which kind of pissed me off! I mean we used to be so close like sisters…then one day she turned on me, and I never understood why. Sometimes I think that I should just talk to her, but I honestly don't want to deal with her attitude right now._

_Anyway, back to the grave yard. I ended up falling and busted my head almost wide open and guess who found me? Bart! Now he's going to look like a hero to my mother, and they are going to be closer then ever. Chuck took care of me though, which I thought was kind of sweet until he asked if he could take off my clothes and put me in my PJs. God, I really hope Bart and my mom break up because I really couldn't deal living under the same roof as Chuck! He is a total pig and all he cares about is himself. Anyway, my head is really starting to hurt, so I'm going to go to bed._

Blair closed her diary and put it in its hiding spot and then slid under her covers. She didn't want to think about anything tonight. The only thing she wanted to do was sleep, and luckily for her sleep found her and she slipped into a deep slumber.

"Blair, you are running late!" Blair's eyes went wide and she looked up to see her mother.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Blair asked while rolling out of the bed. God, the last thing she wanted was to be late for school and risk getting detention.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up myself Bar and I had a really late night and…"

"Ew mom, you can stop right there. Let me just get dress and I'll just head out to school, can I borrow your car?"

"You don't have to worry about that dear, Bart sent for the town car and it's waiting for you outside." Eleanor then left the room and Blair quickly dressed herself. Of course Bart called for his town car. He was the only one in town that had his own driver. Who was so spoiled that they could barely drive themselves? Blair put on a pair of tight blue jeans and a red tunic top and she ran out the door. The town car was waiting and the driver opened the car door for her and Blair slide inside.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in."

"Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"I figured if you were going to be late then I might as well be late with you. Plus I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure that everything is going to be all right. Bart already called ahead for us and explained what happened to you last night, so don't worry about getting in trouble."

"I wasn't worried." Blair said while crossing her arms on her lap.

"You were worried Blair. You are little miss perfect, you are never late you never get a grade below a B, and you have never been dumped. Everything in your life has to go a certain way."

"Is there anything wrong with that? I work hard Chuck, it's not like all of this stuff is just handed to me like some people."

"I know that a lot of things are handed to me Blair, but do you really have to be so bitter about it? Pretty soon you are going to have everything handed to you as well and we will be living under the same roof."

"They are only dating, they aren't getting married."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Blair. While I was in my father's study, I stumbled upon a receipt. Twenty thousand dollars at Tiffany's sounds a little more then just an I care about you gift." Blair's heart clenched when she heard the news. She wasn't ready for her mother to remarry. She knew that her father wasn't coming back, but at the same time she wasn't ready to have another father figure in her life, especially one like Bart. He was infamous for his younger women and his flings. Blair didn't want her mother to end up getting her heart broken again.

"Chuck, there is really just some information that you need to keep to yourself. That is the last thing that I want to hear right now. You are so inconsiderate, do you ever once think about what someone else is going through? Or are you just so focused on your own self pleasure that you forgot what it was like to care about someone else?" Chuck's mouth went slightly a gap, but he quickly shut it. Blair never really stood up to Chuck like that and he was surprised to see that Blair was actually hurting. Chuck immediately felt guilty, but wasn't the type that apologized often.

"I'm just saying Blair that they might very well get married and I thought I was doing you a favor by giving you a heads up. I figured you'd rather get over the shock now instead of later." Blair just stared at the winder not wanting to look at Chuck anymore. They pulled up to the school which was empty because everyone was in class. "I know you are mad Blair, but will you meet me after school and I can give you a ride home."

"I can't, I'm working with Meredith and Serena after school." Blair said while grabbing her bag and going to her first period class.

Classes went by fast and next thing Blair knew she was in the gym with Serena and Meredith. They were working on the haunted house and the Halloween party that the school was going to be throwing. Serena always planned things early because they were going to hand build a lot of the stuff, plus some of the stuff they ordered took a month or more just to come in.

"Serena, you are killing me with this." Blair said as she watched Serena drawing the lay out of what she wanted. "This is more extravagant then last year…like seriously." Blair said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, because this year Bart Bass personally donated fifteen thousand dollars to this thing, which means that I can do a lot with it."

"Why would he donate so much money to a stupid haunted house and Halloween party?"

"Because he knew that you do the set up every year. I guess it was his personal way of sucking up to you." Serena said with a laugh. "So back to this, I was thinking of dividing the gym into six sections, then out the back door we are going to build a maze and that'll be the end of the haunted house. I got a few guys on the foot ball team to help out with the project…one of them being Stefan, I was sure you'd be happy to hear that one."

"You really got Stefan to join up Serena?"

"Of course I did, I told you that I was going to help you out anyway that I can; so I helped you out a little."

"Tell her the bad news now." Meredith said while raising her eyebrow to Serena. Blair's stomach dropped, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"I don't think that is it really bad news. I think it is more of just a little inconvenience is all. I guess that Nate might have asked Stefan when he was hanging out with Vanessa and she volunteered to help as well."

"That's just a little inconvenience? That is horrible news! He is spending even more time with her now? Are the two of them an item or something?" Just then the power went out and all three girls jumped clear to the sky.

"I think that means it's time to go." Meredith said while grabbing her bag. "It's starting to get dark anyway."

"Come on guys, I needed to do some measurements!"

"Serena, you really have to stop with the obsession over this haunted house. I know you want to leave this school a legend, but when the lights go out that means we are out as well." Blair said with a laugh. She had an eerie feeling go over her, as though someone was watching them.

"Fine, meet me after school tomorrow though and we can finish up the measurements." Serena said while gathering all of her papers together. With that the three girls left the gym and headed over to Serena's car where they saw a strange man standing there. He was leaning against her car with a small grin on his face. He was the most beautiful man that they had ever seen, even more beautiful then Stefan. His eyes were grey like smoke; his hair was blonde and tousled. He wore a wiry grin on his perfect smooth lightly tanned face. Blair felt weak in the knees as he looked her directly in the eyes.

"So, this is Mystic Falls High?" He asked coolly. Even his voice sounded musical to the three girls and neither of them bothered to ask why he was out here so late and didn't even bother to ask where he came from.

"Yeah, this is it…you don't go here do you?" He laughed at the question as though it was completely ludicrous.

"I am done with high school; I do not think I could ever drag myself back in there. I was just checking out the town. I heard that this was a good place to settle down and raise a family so I wanted to see if it lived up to the hype. I am Damon by the way, Damon Salvatore."

"Oh my God, I didn't know that Stefan had a brother." Serena said while clapping her hands together. This was great news for her. Maybe Blair could hook up with Stefan and that would leave Damon wide open for Serena. "I am Serena by the way." She said while holding out her hand and quickly shaking it.

"I am Blair." She said while sticking her hand out to shake his. Instead of shaking it through he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. She was taken off guard by that, the way he looked at her. He looked at her as though he wanted her. "Mer…aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Blair asked while looking at her. Meredith looked pale though, as pale as a ghost. "Meredith are you okay?" Blair asked with concern in her voice.

"I need to go home…now…" Meredith said while taking a step away from the stranger. There was something dark about him, something evil. Meredith wanted to stay as far away as she could from Damon.

"It was really nice to meet you Damon…hopefully we'll see you around." Serena said while giving him a small wink.

"Do me a favor though girls, don't tell my brother I am in town yet. I just came in and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"No problem Damon, your secret is safe with us." Blair said while helping Meredith into the car.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Blair." He said and with that he took off. Blair felt infatuated…the Salvatore's…one of them would be hers.


	5. Chapter 5

_August 31, 2009 5:30 pm_

_Mystic Falls has never had anything bad happen in years. I haven't written in a couple of weeks because honestly the whole town is kind of in shock. One of my class mates died on August 6. Mike Peterson, he was one of my exes. We didn't date for too long, a month at most; we still talked on occasions though. Well he was attacked by some sort of wild animal. The cops say that he was literally shred to pieces! The weird thing was a lot of his blood was missing. Although that last part is only a rumor. The blood probably just seeped into the ground or something. They don't know what kind of animal could do that though. They think that maybe it was a pack of wild dogs. _

_The whole school has been so freaked out about all of it. They have enforced a curfew for the wooded area. They don't want anyone out there after six pm, and that includes the grave yard since it is close to the woods. I just can't believe that he is dead. He was just going on a jog and bam…he never came home. I feel like death is following me sometime, maybe that's what Meredith's card was all about. Maybe I make bad things happen to people._

_The bad news just keeps piling on for me as well. I know this is a less serious matter, but it's still important to me. It's about Stefan of course. He doesn't ever sit with our group in the cafeteria anymore. He is always sitting with Vanessa now. Everyone in school thinks that they are dating, even though they do not kiss or hold hands. She's made sure that everyone knew that they were going to go to the Halloween dance together. It's not even for about another two months and they have already promised to go together? I know that this is not good news at all._

_Then there is Damon, I haven't even seen him again! Sometimes I wonder if he was just a dream, but Meredith and Serena both say that he was very real. I've tried to talk to Stefan about him, but he always manages to dodge me or find some excuse to why he can't talk to me. I just don't understand him at all! Friday in class, I felt him staring at me AGAIN! I turned and this time he didn't turn away right away. He looked me right in the eyes for a good five seconds; I was actually the one that turned away because it was honestly kind of creepy. Maybe I just don't understand men, but something tells me that he likes me. I'm just confused to why he won't talk to me!_

_Then there's another situation that I am really despising right now. Turns out that Chuck wasn't lying to me and Bart actually did propose to my mother. I was hoping my mom was going to say no, but instead she told me the 'great' news and said that she was going to be marrying Bart. It is going to be a spring wedding and I get to be the maid of honor. BARF! Bart wants us to move in with him, so there is a for sale sign in front out our house right now. I will be living with Chuck Bass! This is definitely going to be some kind of adventure. Well it sounds like Bart and Chuck are here for dinner…wish me luck._

Blair looked in the mirror and tied up her chocolate hair in a pony tail. She decided to be comfortable today and just wore her pink cotton pajama shorts and a spaghetti strap pink matching tank top. Blair walked down stairs and she heard a somewhat familiar voice. When she reached the last step her heart stopped.

"Damon." She thought that she would never see him again and now he was standing there laughing with her mom and Bart.

"Oh, so this is your lovely daughter. I already had the pleasure of meeting her a couple of weeks ago. Hello again Blair." He gave her a mischievous smile, her heart melted.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"My car broke down just down the street while Bart here was driving up. He said that I could use your phone and call a tow truck."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Eleanor asked. "I mean it seems like Blair knows you and we like to get to know her friends."

"I would love to stay for dinner; it is so sweet of you to ask." He looked Blair up and down and Blair felt her entire body turn cherry red. He definitely wasn't being discreet about what he thought about her.

"Where are you staying at? Are you staying with your brother?" Blair asked him.

"Who is his brother?" Chuck chimed in. He was really curious about this new stranger. He seemed to have his way with people. His father never stopped for anyone that was broken down, but this guy seemed to have a way. His father stopped immediately as soon as he saw him. Chuck didn't trust him, but then again Chuck was kind of jealous of this mysterious new stranger.

"No one that you need to be concerned with, I still haven't seen him yet Blair. I literally haven't seen my brother in years. I guess you can say that I am kind of nervous about the reunion and the less people that know about me the better. I am just trying to find the right moment. For now though I am just staying at a hotel while house hunting. I see a for sale sign in front of this house actually. It is very beautiful, has a rustic feel to it."

"Really, you are house hunting?" Bart ears perked up. He knew that the sooner Eleanor sold the house then the sooner she would be moving in with him. "You are young though, are you sure that it is not out of your price range?"

"Do you not see what I am wearing?" Damon asked with a laugh. He was wearing Gucci from head to toe, an outfit that easily cost five thousand dollars and he pulled it all off very well down to the black leather jacked. "I come from a very wealthy family Bart; there is nothing that is out of my price range."

"That is good to hear, maybe after dinner Blair can give you a grand tour of the house. Wouldn't you love to do that Blair?" Eleanor asked.

"Of course I would love to show him around the house. I'm starving though, so can we sit down and eat?" Blair asked with a laugh. Eleanor brought all the platters out and set them in the middle of the dining room table. Blair felt as though they were having a thanksgiving dinner and she had to admit it was kind of a good feeling to have a full family again. She hated to think of the Bass' as family, but the truth was that was what they were going to be so Blair had to find a way to get used to it. Damon couldn't stop staring at Blair as well. He didn't take his eyes off of her for a second. He only picked at his food; he must not have had much of an appetite.

"So I couldn't help but to notice your accent, where exactly are you from?" Bart asked, curious about the young lad. He was so curious because it was obvious that he had some sort of infatuation with Blair. He seemed too old for her though, Blair was only seven teen and this boy was at least twenty five.

"I am from Sicily, my whole family used to live there. Then I ended up coming to the states and I have lived here ever since; although I visit Italy frequently."

"You must be related to Stefan then. I should have known by the accent, but Stefan said he is from Italy as well…he has never mentioned anything about having a brother though." Chuck spoke up. He was piecing everything together now. Damon looked Chuck straight in the eyes and Chuck stared back at him blankly. Blair thought it was odd, it was almost as thought Chuck was hypnotized. No one else seemed to notice though; they seemed to be staring at him as well.

"I would really appreciate if you didn't say anything to Stefan. I'm just trying to find my own way of letting him know that I am here. I'm actually really nervous about seeing him again. I am just trying to gather the nerves, so please promise me that you aren't going to ruin my surprise."

"Of course I promise not to say anything. I wouldn't dream about ruining your surprise." Blair wondered when Chuck became so cooperative. There was definitely something very different about Damon, something sinister. Blair couldn't help but to find that appealing. She has always had a secret thing for bad boys, and Damon definitely seemed to be very, very bad.

"When are you planning on telling him?" Blair snapped everyone out of their trance and Damon looked over at her. He wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek, but he knew that was something that was going to have to wait till later.

"When I'm ready too, I think that I am almost getting to that point. I just have to have one more piece that I need to put together." He said while staring deeply into Blair's eyes. She couldn't help but to feel that maybe she was that piece that he was missing; then again why would she be that piece? "Well dinner was delicious, but I really didn't have much of an appetite since I ate before my drive." Damon pushed the plate away from him. "Blair, would you mind giving me a tour of the house now?"

"No, I don't mind at all. I was getting full anyway." Blair stood up from her chair and lowered her tank top covering her midriff. "Well this is the kitchen." She said while walking through an archway. "It has a sliding door for privacy…an island in the middle, in case you like to cook."

"No, I'm really not much of a cook. How are the…bedrooms?" He asked in a husky tone. Blair cleared her throat. She couldn't believe the nerve of him, but it was a slight turn on and she couldn't help but to want to run up there.

"I guess I can show you up there next." She said while walking out of the kitchen. "The living room is right through there; it's pretty big and has a nice fire place." She said while standing at the stair case. "There's also a bathroom through that door, just a half bath. Then upstairs are all the bedrooms. There are four bed rooms, but we turned one to an exercise room and another one into a study. The master bed room is at the end of the hall." She said while leading him back there. She opened the door and they walked inside. "In the bathroom there's a Jacuzzi tub, I usually end up taking a bath in here when I'm feeling really stressed out."

"Can I see your bedroom?"

"It's really not that big or anything special." Blair said feeling nervous under his gaze. She didn't know why he was looking at her like that.

"I mean if I'm going to buy the house, I would like to see it. I promise that I am not going to hurt you Blair, which is one thing that I would never do." He reached out and touched her, running his finger down her cheek. "God, you are so damn beautiful." He said while running his finger tips over her lips. Her lips quivered under his touch as she stared at his lips wishing they would crash into hers. "Sorry, I'm completely out of line here. You don't have to show me it if you do not want too. Just, when I met you Blair; I thought that you were the most stunning woman I have ever seen. Everything about you just seems to be so…perfect. Then I break down and your soon to be step father picks me up. I don't know what I think about fate, but right now I want to believe in it."

"I don't know if I believe in fate either, but it's definitely a good thing that I ran into you again. I mean when I first saw you I thought that you were just a dream or something. I know it sounds stupid, but since you are being so honest I figure that I might as well be." Blair nibbled on her bottom lip not sure what to do now. "I can show you my room." Blair said while backing up to it while her hand was on the knob. Damon went close to her and put his hand on her hip.

"Only if you want to."

"Blair, Meredith is on the phone!" Her mom called up. "You left your cell phone downstairs, so I just answered it." Blair sighed in disappointment. Just in the nick of time, Meredith managed to interrupt her moment.

"I really should be going anyway." Damon said while heading downstairs. "Thank you all for your hospitality, I really appreciate it."

"Wait Damon, let me give you my number." Blair grabbed a pen and wrote it down on the palm of his hand. "Make sure to call me sometime. I don't want to go without seeing you for two weeks again."

"I promise I will see you sooner then that Blair and I will call. Mind if I use your cell phone to call a cab?" He asked Eleanor.

"My driver is probably in the back seat watching TV. He would be more then happy to take you where you need to go." Bart said. "Did you like the house?"

"Definitely interested, I will be sure to talk to Blair if I am interested in buying. I really should be going now." Damon said while walking out the door. Blair quickly grabbed her cell phone and ran up the stairs.

"Mer, how are you."

"Did I hear Damon in the background?"

"Yeah that was him." Blair flopped herself down on the bed. "His car broke down and Bart picked him up and brought him over here. God, I really think that he was about to kiss me until you called."

"I think that he's really bad news Blair. I just can't get over the feeling that there is something terribly wrong with this guy. When he was out in the parking lot, I just had this dark feeling come over me, I never felt anything like it before. I think it would be a good idea if you stay away from him."

"Meredith, you are being absolutely ridiculous right now. He was a complete and total gentleman the entire evening. I didn't have a bad feeling about him at all, and I think you are being just a little bit paranoid."

"Remember that reading I did for you Blair?"

"Yes, of course I remember the reading. There is no second guy though, he's the only one that showed interest. Plus he might be the good guy in your reading Meredith. Don't worry about anything, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I just want you to be careful Blair. I feel sick to my stomach when it comes to you. I feel that something is going to happen I feel that you are going to die." There was dead silence for a good two minutes. Death was something that Blair knew a lot about, but her death was something that wasn't on her mind. Blair had a lot to live for and she wasn't planning on dying any time soon.

"That was what the last card was, it was a death card." Blair whispered.

"Yes, I wasn't sure how to tell you Blair. I know that you might think that it's a game and that it's all fake but I promise you that it's real Blair. You could end up dead if you continue with Damon. I am telling you right now that he is evil."

"What if you are wrong?"

"I am not wrong about this Blair, I am one hundred percent sure. Please just promise me that you are going to stay away from him."

"I don't know…" There was a beep on the other line. She looked and it was a number that she did not recognize, she had a feeling that it was Damon. "Hey Meredith, Serena is on the other line can we just talk tomorrow at school?"

"Yes, sure…just make sure you don't talk to him Blair; please." Blair couldn't listen anymore, she quickly switched over to the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blair, I told you that I was going to call you." Her heart melted when she heard Damon's voice. There was no possible way that he was evil. There was no possible way that Damon was going to be the death of her, she didn't believe it.

"Yes, you did. I just didn't think that you were going to be calling me back so soon. What is up?" She asked him while relaxing in her bed.

"I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?"

"I am going to school, boring I know."

"How about you skip school tomorrow and come hang out with me for a bit."

"I can't skip school, my mother would kill me!"

"Just don't show up tomorrow Blair, I will be sure to take care of everything else. I promise that no one in that office is going to question you about anything."

"I don't know Damon, which sounds a little risky to me."

"Come on Blair; consider it to be our first date." It was going to be their first date? Did that mean that there were going to be more following that? Blair couldn't help but to feel giddy over the offer now; especially if he was going to be taking care of everything for her.

"Okay, I will skip. Chuck and I usually go to school together now in his town car, but I can say that I feel like walking. It is not too long of a walk and tomorrow is supposed to be a beautiful sunny and cool day."

"Meet me at the graveyard."

"Seriously the graveyard, that is a little bit creepy."

"I figured that we could visit your dad and sisters grave. Bart told me about it, figured it'd be a nice thing to do."

"Seems like you guys talked about a lot in that little one minute drive; anyway I will see you tomorrow Damon.

"Good night Blair."

"Good night." Blair hung up the phone and put her head into her pillow and screamed. She was going to be going on a date with Damon Salvatore! She knew that she was going to have one of them; she just didn't think that it was going to be this soon. Blair pulled out her diary and quickly began to write.

_August 31, 2009 9:00_

_OMG! Tonight has been like the best night ever! I really think that I am the luckiest girl in the world. Damon happened to be at my house for dinner tonight. Some story about his car breaking down and Bart brought him here to call a tow truck for his car. Then he had dinner and then I gave him a tour of the house. He said that he was interested in buying, so I was nice enough to give him a grand tour. When we were upstairs he stroked my cheeks and touched my lips, I really thought that he was about to kiss me but then Meredith called._

_Damon ended up leaving and I talked to Meredith. She is crazy! She says that she thinks that I should stay away from Damon. I don't think I want to stay away from him. She says that he's evil and he's going to be the death of me, but I just don't believe that. When he looked into my eyes, I didn't see evil inside of him. I might have saw lust in there, but there was definitely no evil. Well he might not be evil, but he definitely is a little bad. He called me tonight and asked me to skip school tomorrow! I have never skipped school before, but I have a feeling that it is going to be totally worth it!_

_Damon is so hot, so hot that he almost seems out of my league! I seem to be in his league though, so I am perfectly happy with that. I think that Damon is the type of guy that I can see myself being with for a while. I've never really thought that way about a guy before; besides Stefan. Stefan doesn't even know I exist, so there's really no sense in me going after him anymore. There is just something about Stefan that I just can't get over; maybe it's the fact that he acts so disinterested. I should just go with the one who likes me. Plus they are brothers! How weird would that be? They haven't seen each other in years so the last thing I would want to do is be a problem between them. I can't wait to hear the story about why they haven't seen each other in so long and why Damon is so afraid to face him. It should definitely be entertaining. I'll be sure to let you know how tomorrow goes, hopefully I will get a kiss!_


	6. Chapter 6

Blair went to the graveyard and only hoped that Damon did take care of everything for her. If the school called her mom then she would be grounded for a month. She had faith in Damon though and she knew that she could trust him. He seemed to have a way with people, they seemed to do what he asks of them. She thought it was weird, but she knew that everyone had special gifts. Damon was obviously really good at talking to people. She felt nervous at the grave yard and then she saw it…the bird.

"What the hell?" She questioned. Why was she always running into the damn bird. "Shoo bird, get away from me!" The bird flew off.

"Were you talking to yourself?" Blair jumped a mile up and she turned around to see Damon standing right behind her. She didn't even hear him walk up.

"Oh my God Damon, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, that is the last thing I want to do. I have your school work for you." He said while handing her a folder. "I told you that I was going to take care of everything for you."

"How did you do this?"

"I have my connections. You should never question a good thing." Blair took the folder and held it close to her chest.

"What are we going to be doing today?" She noticed he had flowers in his hand.

"First, I figured that we could go to your father and sister's grave." Blair was already standing in front of it. He split up the flowers and set them down on the grave. "I can tell that you miss them a great deal."

"They were the best thing in my life." She said while touching her sister's head stone. "I was supposed to go out with them that night. My mom was working and they were going to dinner and a movies. I was being stubborn though because I was supposed to be going out with my boyfriend that night. They told me I couldn't go it was either go with them or stay home. I was so angry that I just stayed home. I feel so guilty now, if I just went with them from the beginning they would have never left late and they would have never been in the accident." Blair's eyes filled up with tears.

"Blair, you can not blame yourself for what happened. You would have never thought something like that could have happened. If you knew that you definitely would have went. You are a teenager and you were just acting like one. I am sure neither one of them blames you Blair." He said while wiping away her tears with his finger tips. "Lets get out of here Blair; lets do something that will cheer you up."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but we are going to be going out of town." He said with a grin. She felt nervous about going out of town with a complete stranger, but she figured what the hell. She had to start living life.

"Okay, lets go!"

****Mystic Falls High School*****

Meredith waited in front of school for Blair. She had to talk to her, she had a horrible dream last night about Blair and she wanted to make sure that Blair was all right. She saw Chuck's town car pull up and she immediately ran up to it. Chuck opened the door and closed it behind him. Meredith knew that there was no Blair in there and she immediately filled up with panic.

"Where is Blair?"

"She said that it was a nice day today and she decided to walk. I wasn't going to question her, she seemed pretty insistent on walking to school today."

"Did she say anything about Damon?"

"Did you say Damon?" Meredith turned around and saw Stefan standing behind her. There was a look of pure fear in his eyes.

"Oh crap, you weren't supposed to hear that." Meredith said while putting her hand over his mouth. "Damon said that he wanted to tell you himself." Stefan's face looked more pale then usual.

"Damon has met with Blair?"

"Why do you care?" Chuck asked while stepping up to him. "I really don't think it is any of your business. You don't even talk to Blair, so why does it matter if Damon is hanging out with her or not?"

"It matters to me; my brother is…he's just not the best guy in the world. Is she actually coming to school today?"

"She said that she was going to walk to school, so I am assuming that she is going to be here today." Chuck said to Stefan. He was a little worried about Blair now, although Damon seemed to be a nice enough guy. He was really polite at dinner and he didn't see anything wrong with him. Stefan knew something was wrong though. He didn't expect Damon to show up in town. Stefan just came back because he lived there years ago and something was calling him back to Mystic falls. Something must have called Damon back too and he knew that it was Blair.

"I have to go." Stefan turned and left before anyone could get a word in. He knew what path Blair took to school and he ran down it. There was absolutely no sign of Blair. She wasn't at school which meant only one thing, she was with Damon. "Damn it." He said under his breath. Why did he have to act so cold to Blair? He knew that he was just scared; he was scared of getting close to her. She looked so much like Katherine, so much like her that it actually scared him. Now his fear was going to end up biting him in the butt. He never thought that Damon was going to show up. Stefan actually thought that Damon might have been dead. He promised Stefan that he would make his life Hell and then he disappeared. Stefan knew that there was nothing that he could do now, so he was just going to have to go back to school and hopefully talk to Blair later.

Stefan went to his classes hoping that Blair went a different way to school and that she was going to show up. Of course there was no sign of her. He would have caught her scent if she showed up and he did not smell her blood. She was no where and he felt himself becoming increasingly terrified. He had no idea what Damon was up to and what he was capable of. Lunch came and he vainly looked around for Blair, not seeing her anywhere again.

"Who are you looking for?" Vanessa asked while taking a bite of her food. Stefan seemed completely out of it today and it worried Vanessa. They usually talked and today he wasn't saying a word to her.

"I am not looking for anyone." He said while looking away from Blair's usual table. "Will you excuse me Vanessa, I need to talk to Meredith and Serena." Vanessa didn't get one word out before Stefan left her and walked over to their table. "Hey, do you guys have room for me?"

"Yeah sure." Serena said while patting the open seat by her.

"Don't mean to intrude, but I was just wondering if Blair showed up today?"

"No she didn't show up, I got a message from her though saying she got sick on the way to school and she stayed home." Chuck said.

"Oh, that is a shame. Maybe I should get her school work for her and bring it home."

"No need too, someone came in and picked everything up for her. I asked one of the teachers if I could take her homework home and they said it was all already taken care of." Meredith saw the worried look in Stefan's eyes and Meredith felt equally as worried. She didn't trust Damon and Meredith was sure that it was Damon who came to school and got everything for her. Meredith didn't know what to do though, it seemed as though Blair was set on hanging out with Damon. It was like Blair didn't care about danger anymore since her dad and sister died. It seemed like she stopped caring about a lot of things after their death.

"I am actually not feeling to well right now. I think that I am going to go to the nurses office." Stefan stood up and disappeared. He was going to have to find Blair. He didn't know what Damon was going to do to her.

******Blair/Damon*****

They drove out of town. They kept driving and driving until they were out of state lines. Blair was feeling kind of nervous. Even though the border was only an hour and a half away from Mystic Falls; she had no idea where he was taking her though and a part of her felt terrified, but another part of her felt excited and full of life. They finally came to a halt in front of a Victorian style house on a good two acres of land.

"Wow, this place is absolutely beautiful." Blair said while hopping out of the car. The house was made of a grey stone. There was a doubled wooden door that led inside the home. It was two stories and it looked like a miniature castle to Blair. She always dreamed about living in a house like it. She always had a fascination with the Victorian homes.

"Yes, it is a house that I am looking at buying. I thought I would show it to you, to get your opinion on it." He said while opening the door for her. The house was empty, but she pictured all the stuff that she could fill it with. When she entered the home there was a foyer. It was massive she imagined it being full of art work and maybe a few statues. There was an archway at the end which led to a living room where there was a fire place.

"This place is amazing." Blair said in awe.

"Wait till you see the garden in the back." He said to her. He led her to the back yard and into the garden. It was beautiful with big green hedges leading inside the main garden which was covered with roses, a beautiful fountain, a cherry tree; she imagined that it cost a fortune. There was a swing by the fountain she walked over to it and sat down, it was under the cherry tree and some of the leaves began to fall like snow. Damon watched her, God she looked like Katherine. This place actually reminded him of his home back in Sicily. Katherine always used to go on the swing, like a child. Stefan would read poetry to her and then Damon would come over and steal Katherine away from the drudgery and they would walk and he would steal kisses from her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can't get over you Blair, every time I look at you…I just get this weird feeling inside. It's something that I haven't felt in a long time." He stood in front of her and stopped the swing. "Do you like this place?"

"I absolutely love it. It's kind of far from Mystic falls though." She said to him worried that she wouldn't be able to see him often.

"I was thinking about buying a place there as well. Money really isn't an option. I just thought this place would be nice to spend a weekend at or something." He said to her. "I would buy a house in Mystic Falls to be close to you though Blair."

"You just met me though." She said while blushing. He couldn't possibly have such strong feelings for her so soon.

"It only takes one moment Blair to know." He pushed her hair behind her ears. She looked down feeling nervous and he lifted her chin up with his fingers. "Do you know how beautiful you are Blair?"

"I guess I'm okay…" Blair said nervously.

"No okay is average Blair. You surpass average." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Blair found herself hungrily kissing him back enjoying the taste of his lips. He pulled away though, feeling a different kind of hunger taking over. He hasn't fed today and he knew that he was going to have to feed soon. "I am losing track of time here. There are some things that I have to do today Blair. I should get you home before anyone else shows up at your house." He said while helping her off the swing. Blair bit her bottom lip wanting to kiss him some more, but he seemed in a hurry to be some where.

"Yeah, sure I don't want to get home late. That would raise too many questions." Blair said while walking back into the house and over to the car.

"So, can I see you tomorrow?" He asked as he began to drive.

"It's going to have to be after school this time. I don't want to end up missing school again."

"You don't need school Blair. It's actually all pretty pointless if you ask me."

"It's not pointless to me. I want to go to an Ivy League school, which means I am going to have to show up to school." Damon laughed as though he knew something that she didn't. It was a menacing laugh, and it somewhat scared Blair. He had something planned for her, but she had no idea what it was.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just you remind me so much of someone that I used to know." Katherine used to be so focused on her future. Even though she was a vampire she wanted to be the best at everything, she wanted to excel. A vampire that was trying to live her life as a human, he always thought it was rather pathetic. They were immortal, and Damon considered Vampires to be gods.

"Hopefully that is a good thing."

"I guess that it kind of is." It kind of wasn't as well. He hoped that she wasn't exactly like Katherine. That means her end would be very unfortunate. They made small talk on the way back to her house. He let her out of the car giving her a quick kiss good bye before he headed off himself. He had to feed…and soon.

Blair walked up to her door and heard a rustling in the bushes by the side of the house. She quickly opened the door to run inside, but she saw who it was.

"Stefan?"

"Hey Blair."

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a surprised tone. It was really the last person that she expected to see. "How did you even know where I live?"

"I asked Meredith." He said to her. "I had to talk to you Blair."

"What could you possibly have to talk to me about? You have been ignoring me so far this whole school year. You have been completely blowing me off, and now you are at my house?"

"I know that it was rude of me Blair, it was really rude of me. I had to do it though Blair, I was nervous around you."

"How about you come in and we can talk inside." She said while opening the door. Stefan came inside and they went into the kitchen. He sat down at the table while Blair poured herself a glass of water. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I am okay." Blair walked over to him and took a seat by him. "Do you mind if I ask why you are so nervous around me?"

"You are just so beautiful Blair. When you speak to me I just got so nervous I really didn't know what to say so I always just ran off. I thought I would make a complete idiot out of myself." The truth was Stefan was scared. She looked so much like Katherine, she even smelt like Katherine. It terrified him.

"Really?" Blair was surprised that it was the reason. "I just really thought that you hated me or something." Blair said while taking a sip out of her water.

"I could never hate you Blair." He said softly to her. She smiled back at him. What is she doing? She was with Damon now. She should tell him to leave, she couldn't though. There was something about Stefan that drew her to him.

"I must admit that it is kind of good to hear. How are things with you and Vanessa? I hear the two of you are an item now." Blair nervously asked. Stefan laughed as though Blair told him a funny joke.

"No, the two of us are just friends. I know that she wants to be more then friends and I keep telling her that it is never going to happen. She's a good person though and a very sweet girl. She just isn't my type."

"What is your type Stefan?"

"You." Did Blair have to get her ears cleaned? Did he just openly hit on her? She looked at him half in shock. He went from not talking to her to now saying that she was exactly his type.

"Well, thank you very much for the compliment. What exactly are you doing here though Stefan?" Stefan reached over and put his hand over Blair's. He then moved his hand up and cupped her cheek.

"I'm here for you Blair." Blair looked deeply into his eyes feeling completely lost in them. She snapped out of it though and pulled away. She was trying to keep Damon on the front of her mind.

"I don't understand where this is all coming from Stefan. I must admit that I am very attracted to you…very, very attracted to you. The thing is though; I think that I am involved with someone. I mean it's not exactly concrete or anything, but I think that it's going some where."

"So, it's not concrete." A small smile went on his face although his smile was weary. It did mean that something did happen between Blair and Damon. He didn't like that thought at all. "I am willing to make things concrete here and now."

"It would be too complicated Stefan. God, I wasn't supposed to say anything to you…" She said with a long sigh. She knew that Damon wanted to tell Stefan that he was in town. Blair thought maybe it was time for her to tell him though. Before she could say anything though Stefan's lips went crashing into hers. Blair found herself kissing him back her tongue wrestling with his. Behind the darkness of her lids she thought she saw beautiful red and green fire works. The blood was flowing to her cheeks and she felt that she couldn't breath. The kiss was met with such intense passion, it was so soft and warm. She felt her heart beating and she forgot all about Damon and everyone else in the world for that matter. It was just Stefan and Blair. He ran his fingers through her hair and next thing she knew she was pulled onto his lap. She moaned into his mouth as she began to kiss him deeper.

"What the Hell is going on here?"

"Mom!" Blair said while quickly getting off of Stefan's lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school young lady? Who is this?" Eleanor asked while looking at Stefan. "Actually, I really don't care who you are. I want you out of this house right now!" She said while pointing to the door.

"I am really sorry Miss Waldorf." He said to her.

"I'm sure you are, now out right now!" She said. Stefan knew that she had to respect her and he walked out of the house.

"Mom, I can't believe you just did that. That was completely and totally embarrassing."

"I don't care if it was embarrassing Blair. I come home early from work hoping to relax before you come home and guess what you are already home making out with a boy in the kitchen. How long was he hear for Blair? Please tell me that the two of you didn't have sex."

"Oh my God mom, of course we didn't!" Blair was completely embarrassed now. "I am not going to have sex for a while mom!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I know how things are Blair, when you are young and desired. I know you get a lot of boyfriends, but you really shouldn't just throw yourself around from guy to guy. You will end up getting a reputation."

"Are you saying that I am a slut mom?"

"No Blair, I would never say that about you. I am just saying that you shouldn't skip school to make out with some boy. Now you know that I am going to have to ground you for this Blair. I hate to ground you, but you broke a trust."

"Please mom, don't ground me!"

"You are grounded Blair, it is as simple as that. You can have friends come over when I am home, girl friends only for a week."

"God mom, this weekend I had plans."

"Well now your plans involve you staying in the house. Do you at least have your school work for today?"

"Yes mom, see I am some what responsible."

"Go upstairs and do it then. You are grounded in your room till dinner time Blair. I want you to get all your work done. I need some peace and quiet right now."

"Fine mom." Blair said with a roll of her eyes as she brought her school work upstairs. Blair's phone began to ring and she saw that it was Damon. She felt so guilty that she didn't pick up. She wasn't sure what she was going to do.

_September 1, 2009 2:45pm_

_So I skipped school today and I spent time with Damon. We kissed and it was so intense. I like Damon a lot. There is something about him though, something dark. The way he looks at me though, he looks at me as though I am the only person in the world for him. I feel like he would never hurt me. I feel like there's something that he wants from me though, and I am not sure what it is. He's gorgeous though, almost too good for even me. He is going to buy a house about two hours away from Mystic falls. It's huge, I think he might have more money then the Bass'. I know that Bart is going to love him, he seems to like anyone with money. He is a business man, and he's the richest guy in Mystic Falls…well the second richest now compared to Damon and Stefan. _

_Talking about Stefan the weirdest thing happened today. When Damon dropped me off Stefan popped up from behind my house. Which now that I am thinking about it, it is kind of weird. Anyway he came inside and told me the reason why he never talked to me in school was because I made him nervous. He thought he would make an idiot out of himself if he talked to me. He said that him and Vanessa were only friends and he told Vanessa that it would never be more then that. I think that I believe him, he seems like a pretty honest person._

_Now something horrible happened. Stefan and I kissed…okay it was more then just a kiss, it was a complete and total make out session. It was getting pretty hot and heavy but then my mom came in and now I'm freaking grounded for a week! This freaking sucks. It means that I won't be able to see Damon. She said girls only in the house! I don't know what to do right now. I just made out with two brothers! That seems pretty sick and twisted and I can't believe that I actually did that! I don't know if I should tell Damon and Stefan about it. I could end up losing both of them._

_I know that I have to choose one of them. It's not fair to either one of them if I see the both of them. This is the hard part though, I don't know which one to choose. Maybe I should just get to know the two of them. I should tell them that I am only interested in being friends until I figure out which one I want to be with. Why does this have to happen to me? I am so conflicted. Damon is so mysterious and dangerous and God his kisses are so intense. Stefan seems to sweet and sincere; like someone who could love me till the end of time. Meredith was right with her reading. She told me to stay away from Damon, should I listen to her though? She could be wrong about him. I should at least give him a chance right?_

_Well, I should get my home work done before Chuck and Bart come over for dinner. I am sure that he is going to get an earful from my mom about him letting me skip school. I will have to make sure that they know that it wasn't his fault. Guess this means no more walking to school for me. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Making this chapter extra long because I'm incredibly bored. This is for you Karla since I think you're the only one reading it hahahahha. I guess crossovers aren't that popular. _

_September 2, 2009 6:15 am_

_I had a dream last night about Damon and Stefan. I was playing the violin, and no I don't know how to play it. I was playing for them though. They were sitting there with a few older people. They looked around my parents' age. I was wearing a dress that was this beautiful soft iridescent molten bronzy-copper and cobalt blue with blue-violet silk-satin and taffeta weave brocade in a fan leaf motif shimmers and changes from light to dark as the light changes. The skirt was simple and full, with cartridge pleating around the waist and brass hook and eyes for closures. Needless to say, it was extremely beautiful. _

_After I was done playing the song Stefan came up to me. He said he wanted to speak to me privately. I gave him a small grin and I lead him to another room. From there we began to kiss. He began to ask me if I wanted to marry him, that he needed to know the answer. He said that he was tired of waiting and that he needed the answer tonight. Just when I was about to answer him Damon came into the room. He said he hoped he wasn't interrupting, but I could tell that he did want to interrupt. He looked annoyed…extremely annoyed by the fact that they were in the room alone._

_He asked if he could go on a walk alone with me. He said they needed to talk about what we were talking about last night. Stefan asked me not to go. He said that I didn't have to listen to Damon all the time. I simply said it wasn't fair for Stefan to have me all the time and then I walked away with Damon. It was a cold night out and there was a full moon. I thought it was beautiful. Damon pulled me to the garden and there was a cherry tree there with a swing. I took a seat on it and he gently began to push me._

_He then proceeded to ask me if I was going to accept his marriage proposal. I said I wasn't sure, I reminded him that his brother was also courting me. Damon became furious. He said his brother would not be able to care for me the way that he would. He said his brother was weak, that I would have to be the one that protects him. He then asks me if I was feeling better, I was obviously extremely ill before. I said better then ever, and soon I would give them the answer tomorrow night, I promised. Then I woke up._

_I guess I am more stressed then I originally thought. Now I'm having dreams about the two of them fighting over me. I know that I am going to have to make a choice, I just don't know who I want to choose. Damon called me about four more times last night, I didn't answer any of his calls. I didn't know what to say to him; I don't know if I can forgive myself for kissing Stefan._

_Then that damn bird was outside my window around eleven. I opened my window and threw a pen at it and it still didn't go away. I don't know what it is with that damn bird; maybe I need to get a gun and shoot the damn thing because that bird honestly scares the crap out of me. I just closed the curtains though, I heard it cawing though, till about midnight. I supposed it got bored of annoying me._

_Dinner was not that fun. Chuck got yelled at for not taking me to school. I told Bart and my mother not to blame him. Told them that I insisted on walking to school; now I'm not allowed to walk to school anymore and Chuck is my personal guard. He has to watch my every move. Thankfully my mom didn't tell them that I was making out with a boy, because Chuck would want to know who it is. Mom actually didn't bring it up at all which surprised me. Mom said this weekend we're having an open house, which means I have to clean up the place. That's the second part of my punishment, I get to clean. YAY, going to be sooo much fun…not. Anyway, better get ready for school._

Blair went into her closet and began to look through her clothes. She wanted to wear something cute today because she knew that she was going to be seeing Stefan. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him, but she was sure that this time he would be talking to her. She was sure he was over his whole ignoring her phase; at least she hoped that he was going to be over it. She went to the back of her walk in closet where all her dresses were at.

She pulled out one of her favorite dresses. It was an all over charcoal gray, grey, violet, and black abstract print dress. It had an empire waist and short sleeves. The dress fell to her mid thigh. She quickly put it on with black pumps and admired herself in the mirror. She looked good. She put a light coat of light pink lipstick on, foundation, mascara and then she headed downstairs. Bart wasn't there today, which surprised her.

"Where's Bart?" She asked her mom who was making bagels for her and Blair.

"He had to go into work early today. He was having problems with one of these new clients, sometimes they are a pain. Chuck should be here in a few minutes though to pick you up." Eleanor said while putting cream cheese on a bagel. "Here you go, do you want any orange juice with that?"

"No, I am just going to take a bottle of water." Blair said while pulling one out of the fridge. "Have you started looking at wedding stuff yet?"

"Yeah, right now I'm trying to focus on designing my wedding dress. There are so many ideas that I have in my head that I'm not sure what I am going to make for myself yet."

"I think something classic and elegant." Blair said while taking a bite out of her bagel.

"I was thinking that too, but then I was thinking about something a little trendy. They have a lot of interesting ideas now."

"Mom, I think you need something a little better then interesting. It is your one time wedding, you need to have the perfect dress and I know you. You like everything elegant and classic." Blair said with a laugh. A horn blared from outside. "God, has Chuck ever heard of knocking?"

"Blair, be nice now he's going to be your step brother soon."

"Why do you have to keep reminding me of that?"

"Blair, get used to him. This weekend Bart and I are going out of town together. Chuck is going to make sure you follow my rules."

"Are you serious mom? Chuck is going to be my baby sitter? You have to be kidding me. That is ridiculous. I thought you were doing an open house thing anyway."

"You know what is ridiculous? You skipping school to make out with some boy at the dinning room table. I don't want to hear anything more about it. Plus Bart hired a realtor that is going to be showing the house so you're going to be going to Bart's for the weekend."

"Are you serious I have to go there!?"

"Blair you are going to be moving in there anyway. Bart said he has a room set up especially for you. He had a designer come in and set everything up, so I am sure that it is beautiful." The horn began to beep again.

"I'll see you later mom, I have to go before they break the horn." Blair said while heading out the door. The driver got out and opened the back door for her and Blair went inside. "You are so impatient Chuck."

"Did your mom tell you the good news that you and I are going to be spending all weekend together? I thought it would be a good idea for you and I to bond a little."

"You have got to be kidding me." Blair said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm just going to have Meredith and Serena over all weekend."

"Hmm…that actually sounds like a really good idea. I really wouldn't mind having a four way with three hotties."

"You are absolutely disgusting and that wouldn't even happen in your dreams."

"It already actually already happened in my dreams about eight or nine times."

"Ugh! Gross!" Just when Blair began to think that Chuck might be a decent human being he completely ruins it all. He sometimes was this nice and gentle creature and other times he was the vilest thing on earth! She just didn't understand Chuck, but now she was going to be family and she was going to have to learn to understand him.

"So why did you skip school?"

"To hang out with someone."

"Who?"

"It was Damon, okay?"

"Wow, you meet the guy twice and you skip school for him? I always thought I was the bad one, but I might be wrong."

"Shut up Chuck." Blair said while rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to tell Nate about you and Damon?"

"There really isn't a me and Damon. I am just getting to know him that's all, it's not like we are boyfriend and girlfriend or anything like that."

"Did you watch the news this morning?"

"No, I just get ready eat breakfast and then head out."

"There was another murder. This time it was two people, college students…no one that I know. Guess they decided not to listen to curfew and they went camping out in the woods, both ripped to shreds."

"Are you serious? That is so freaky; I can't believe that it is happening. This is such a quiet town; the only deaths here are from natural causes."

"They still think it's a pack of wild dogs. They have an all out hunt during the day, half the police force looking for anything that could have done it."

"I definitely don't want to go near the woods now. I really hope they find whatever is doing this to these people."

"Yeah me too." They pulled up to the school and the driver opened the door for them. As soon as Blair stepped out Stefan was standing there as though he was waiting for her.

"Hey man what's up?" Chuck said to Stefan surprised he was waiting there, he figured Stefan was waiting for him since he didn't talk to Blair.

"Hey Chuck." Stefan then turned his gaze to Blair. "Do you mind if I walk you to class?" Chuck was surprised that he asked Blair that. He thought that Stefan wanted nothing to do with Blair and he knew that she was out with his brother. Things were definitely going to get interesting.

"Yeah, sure thing." Blair said while adjusting her messenger bag.

"You look…really amazing today. That dress looks great on you." Blair began to blush at his compliments.

"Thanks it's just something that I decided to throw on. So, I'm really sorry about my mom yesterday. I am grounded now for a week."

"That sucks; I guess that means that I won't be able to see you? I was hoping that I could take you out sometime."

"Like on a date?" Blair asked while gulping. She was treading in some deep waters now. Why was she getting herself in trouble?

"Yeah, I was hoping that I could take you out on a date. I mean after what happened yesterday I thought it would be a natural next step. I certainly enjoyed it and I'm pretty sure that you enjoyed it as well…unless I am wrong."

"No you are definitely right. I did enjoy it very much." Blair said as they walked into the school together. Everyone was looking at them; at least it felt like everyone was looking at the two of them.

"Hey Stefan…Blair…" Blair looked up to see Vanessa. She was shooting darts at Blair with her gaze. She could not believe that Stefan was actually talking to her and he was standing way too close to her. Vanessa knew that she was going to have to interrupt the two of them, she wanted Stefan and Blair was NOT going to steal him away.

"Hi Vanessa, how are you doing?" Blair asked trying to be friendly. She knew that Vanessa was going to kill her when she found out about the two of them.

"Doing good Blair, great actually; Stefan do you think that I can steal you away before class starts?" Vanessa batted her eyes at Stefan.

"Actually, I really need to talk to Blair."

"How about at lunch, maybe I can talk to you then?"

"I already promised Blair that I was going to sit with her today. I hope that you don't mind Vanessa. Maybe you can sit with us?"

"Umm…don't think that my group will be too happy about that. I will just talk to you later Stefan." Vanessa stomped off furiously feeling embarrassed. She was going to have to get revenge…she was going to have to find a way to win Stefan back.

"I don't think she was too happy with your answer and you are sitting with me today?"

"I figure that I should sit with you. Get to know you and all your friends a little better." Blair nodded her head. He was so sweet and she knew that she was slowly falling for Stefan. She liked sweet guys, guys that actually cared about getting to know her and everyone that she was close too.

"Hey Blair!" Meredith and Serena both said while walking over to the two of them.

"When did the two of you start talking?" Serena boldly asked.

"Yesterday I went over to Blair's house to apologize for being such a jerk to her." Stefan answered. "I know I haven't been too nice, but I think Blair and I have everything worked out now."

"Yes, we certainly do." Blair said with a soft smile.

"Good, I am glad that you two worked things out!" Meredith said while clapping her hands together. She had a weird feeling about Stefan but it wasn't anything dark and sinister. He was the lesser out of two evils and Meredith would rather see Blair with Stefan then with Damon; although she knew that both were probably going to be bad news for Blair.

"The first Bell, better head to class." Blair said while going to her first class.

Blair was so excited for lunch hour. She couldn't wait to actually sit and talk to Stefan. He was already waiting at the table with a seat by him reserved for her. She quickly took the seat and smiled at him while putting her lunch tray down. Nate was sitting across from them and he didn't look too happy about the two of them being so chummy with each other.

"You two are friends now?" Nate asked.

"Yes we are friends now, Nate." Blair said while narrowing her eyes. She felt bad, but at the same time Blair wanted to move on. She knew that Nate expected the two of them to get back together, but it was never going to happen.

"Wait a minute, the two of you are an item now or something?" Chuck asked clearly interested in where this was going.

"No, I said that we were friends Chuck, God why do you have to be so annoying?" Blair asked him.

"Aren't step brothers supposed to be annoying?"

"Our mom and dad aren't married yet. There is still plenty of time for the two of them to break up." Blair said while giving him a smug smile.

"Vanessa is giving you the death glare." Meredith said while taking a seat by Blair. "Was I interrupting something?" She asked seeing the way Blair and Chuck were looking at each other. It looked like Blair was going to jump across the table and choke Chuck.

"It is probably a good thing that you interrupted, because chuck was as usual being a complete and total smart ass."

"Better a smart ass then a dumb ass."

"Come on Chuck, can you just leave Blair alone?"

"Nate, I think you are going to have to learn to stop defending her. The two of you aren't even dating anymore."

"It doesn't matter Chuck, I am still one of Blair's good friends and I think its better that the two of you at least try to get along for my sake."

"Fine, sorry Blair."

"It's okay, I guess you can't help but to be yourself. So Serena Meredith I have to stay over at Chuck's this weekend and I was wondering if the two of you wanted to stay over with me."

"Oh my God are you serious? I would love to!" Serena said while clapping her hands together. "Chuck, did your dad get that water fall hot tub thing finished?" Serena asked.

"Yes he did. We have fake palm trees back there, a tropical straw hut bar thing. The hot tub has rocks all around it and then a small water fall that leads to the pool. I think you ladies will have a really good time. There's only one rule and that's bikinis only."

"I only wear one pieces." Meredith said to Chuck.

"I'm sure Serena has a two piece for you to borrow." Chuck said with a grin. "It's a very strict rule that I have enforced."

"Are you having a party this weekend Chuck?" Nate asked.

"No, well I could…if I want my dad to kill me. Blair is grounded there's a girl only allowed over rule, which really doesn't bother me one bit. I guess I can have a girl only party, and then I can feel like Hugh Heffner at the play boy mansion." Chuck rubbed his chin as though he was in deep thought. "I actually like that idea, how about you invite all your girl friends over Blair."

"No Chuck, I am not going to invite a lot of girls over so you can sleep with them. Just Serena and Meredith and that's it. I know you can't get anywhere with the two of them."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Chuck said under his breath. Nate pushed Chuck's shoulder. "Hey, be gentle, that's my throwing arm." Chuck teased.

"You aren't grounded from phone calls are you Blair?" Stefan asked.

"No definitely not." Stefan pulled out his phone and handed it from Blair. She preceded to put her phone number in and then handed it to him. "Better call me too." She said with a small laugh.

"Definitely will, we can set something up for next weekend if you like. It would give me plenty of time to plan something fun for the two of us to do." Blair felt awkward talking about this in front of Nate, but she knew that it was going to happen eventually anyway.

"I thought that the two of you weren't dating?" Chuck of course had to point out that fact. He knew that Blair was seeing Damon and now she was going to see Stefan too. He knew that Blair was a heart breaker, but he never thought that she would go that far.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind dating Blair. I just want to get to know her though, and that usually includes hanging out with someone. I am really sorry Nate if that bothers you, I think you are a really awesome guy; but I really like Blair."

"It's okay man, I just find it a little weird that you were so cold to her and now you are acting like you want to be her best friend."

"Please guys don't do this. There's a reason why he acted that way to me, he was just nervous about getting too close to me. He is over it now though and I would really appreciate it if you guys got over it too."

"What about the other guy you are talking to? The one that can not be named." He wanted to say Damon, but he found the name not escaping his lips. Stefan's eyes narrowed this time as he looked at Blair. He wanted to know who this other guy is, he knew there was someone else, but he thought that it was over. Then he thought that there had been deaths lately, and he was a vampire that fed on animals. He was afraid that his brother was in town, but he hasn't approached him yet. He wondered if he approached Blair already, if he did then he knew it was going to be dangerous.

"Chuck, do you want to tell the whole world my business right now? I am single and I hang out with people, a lot of people. I don't think Stefan has a problem with it, because he's not my boyfriend." The bell rang singling that lunch was over and Blair was happy, she did not want to bring up Damon's name. Blair did not want Stefan to think that she was some kind of slut or something, even though she was kind of feeling like one right now. Blair felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out seeing that Damon texted her.

_Blair is everything all right? Did I do something wrong? I don't like you ignoring me like this, please call me._

Blair quickly put her phone back in her bag. She knew that she was going to have to call Damon. She wasn't mad at him but she felt horrible. She shouldn't be doing this! Maybe she should do them both a favor and stopped seeing the two of them. She should spare them both the heartache. She walked to class quietly with Stefan. He could tell that something was bothering her and he didn't want to make it worse by asking her questions. The day was over and Blair was relieved when the school day was over and Stefan walked Blair to Chuck's car.

"Blair, I will call you later tonight. I can tell that something is upsetting you."

"I just have a lot of things going on in my head right now Stefan. I really like you, but I'm wondering if that kiss ruined everything."

"It didn't ruin anything Blair, if anything it made everything better." He rested his hand on the car and leaned in close to Blair. "You know that I respect you and your decisions Blair. I know that I don't deserve a chance with you after the way I treated you. If I could take it all back I would. I wish that I could rewind time and treat you right from the beginning. I'm such an idiot sometimes; I was just so taken a back by you Blair…you weren't what I was expecting."

"You say some really weird things sometimes Stefan." She said with a laugh.

"I know I do, one day I'll explain it all to you." He didn't know how to explain it to her though. He didn't know how to explain that he was a vampire and he looked like the love of his life Katherine. He wasn't sure how she would even take that, he just hoped that she wouldn't be offended.

"Here comes Chuck, I really should get going now." Stefan wanted to kiss her, but he thought that would be going too far at school. He pushed himself off the car and waved goodbye to her. Blair sighed deeply and got into the car with Chuck. He was about to open his mouth to say something to her but she quickly stopped him.

"I don't want to hear it Chuck. I actually don't want to hear any smart ass comment come out of your mouth. Can you please just be the nice Chuck this one time?" He didn't answer her but he didn't need to he just stayed silent the trip back to her house.

_September 4, 2009 4:30_

_My mom has left with Bart already and I'm officially at their mansion. I hate to say this, but it's actually absolutely beautiful. My room is amazing! I have a king sized canopy bed with ruby red Egyptian cotton sheets. The walls were red as well with beautiful white designs on the walls. The walk in closet was huge! I even have a shoe closet inside the closet. Bart was also nice enough to leave a five hundred dollar gift card to Macy's card. I know that he is sucking up, but it's definitely working. I do not have a problem at all with it. I might go shopping this weekend with Serena and Meredith maybe buy them all something, I don't want to be completely selfish after all._

_I called Damon the other night. I thought it was wrong of me to keep ignoring him. He actually sounded kind of angry when I talked to him. I guess I don't blame him for being angry at me. I explained to him that I was grounded, but he wasn't really buying it. He demands to see me this weekend. I guess I will grant him his request, I should see him…I really like Damon. I just don't know what I think about this aggressive side of him. I am just thinking that maybe he just likes me a lot and that's why he is being the way that he is._

_Then there is Stefan who has been attached to my hip at school. I just can't help but to think that it is weird that he is acting so close to me now. I know he said he was nervous around me at first and that's why he was being cold to me, but that still doesn't make sense to me. I have a feeling that there is more to the story then he is telling me. I feel like he is keeping something from me and that's a feeling that I can not get over. I just feel sorry for Nate who is seeing me go through this all and he is still acting so nice to me…I'm afraid he thinks we'll get back together when that's not the case at all. _

_Chuck is calling for me now, I guess Serena and Meredith are here. I have to find a new hiding place for you in my new house. I think my shoe closet is good. _

Blair went downstairs and saw Serena, Meredith, and Nate. She wasn't expecting Nate to be here but when she saw him she gave him a small smile. She was pretty sure Bart and her mom said no boys.

"Hey everyone…Nate what are you doing here?"

"He's here because he is my friend." Chuck said while coming out of one of the other rooms. Blair still wasn't familiar with this place at all. It had too many rooms, and was like a maze to Blair. "Do not worry Blair, I have permission from both your mom and my father so we aren't going to get into any trouble."

"So when can we go swimming?" Serena asked with a grin.

"Whenever you feel like and it's and the bar is completely open so feel free to make whatever you want."

"I really don't think it's a good idea for us to be drinking." Meredith said to them. Meredith was definitely the good girl out of the group. She was the one that kept the rest of them grounded, the one that didn't do anything wrong.

"How about you loosen up a little." Blair was surprised to hear Nate say that. "I mean, lets just try to have a little bit of fun this weekend. Lets just say we are celebrating the fact that Blair is going to be part of the Bass family." Meredith sighed, she always had a hard time saying no to Nate. She never told anyone, but she always had a crush on him.

"I guess we can celebrate that." She said with a laugh.

"I hope you brought a bikini for Meredith." Chuck said to Serena.

"You were serious about that!?" Meredith said in shock.

"I have a few in my bag, but Chuck can you please just lay off of Meredith. If she doesn't feel comfortable wearing one then she shouldn't have to."

"But Meredith you have such an amazing body, it is nothing that you should be ashamed of." Chuck said while licking his lips. She was so conservative and Chuck really wanted to see Meredith have a little bit of a wild streak.

"Girls let just get in our bathing suits…whatever we choose." Blair said while glaring at Chuck. "We will meet you guys out at the pool." Blair said while pulling the girls away from Chuck and Nate. "I am so sorry about that Meredith. I don't know why he insists on bothering you."

"Because he knows that she's a virgin and you know Chuck he preys on virgins. So Blair tell me what is going on with you and Stefan. You keep saying nothing but today after school I swear he was about to kiss you."

"I really don't know what is going on between the two of us right now. I like him a lot, but I can't help but to feel that he is keeping something from me."

"Every guy keeps something from us. That is just the way that they are, they always hide their flaws and their secrets. You either take it or you leave it, I think Stefan is definitely worth taking it. Now there's something else I wanted to talk to you about and that's Meredith told me you are hanging out with Damon?"

"Serena you aren't supposed to say anything to her!" Meredith said while pushing Serena slightly.

"Ouch, it's too late Meredith. So…I was thinking that maybe you should date Stefan and then you could set something up for me and Damon."

"That's a horrible idea Serena. I am telling you both that there is something off about Damon and I think the two of you should stay away from him." Blair wasn't sure how she felt about Serena's request. She liked Damon a lot and she didn't think she could give up Damon for Serena. At the same time though Blair couldn't have both brothers all to herself. She thought that maybe she could give Damon up.

"I will talk to Damon about it Serena, and he's not a bad guy Meredith!" Blair said while taking off her shirt and pulling out a red bikini. Serena pulled out her metallic gold bikini while Meredith pulled out her red and black one piece suit.

"I wish you guys would just trust my gut instinct here. I am not wrong about this and I really would rather you guys just listen to me this one time instead of finding out the hard way. Please, I am begging you guys to listen to me."

"Meredith, you have no reason to feel this way. You think that you are some kind of psychic or witch or something. I am sorry Mer, I just don't believe in that stuff. I just don't believe in that magical stuff." Serena didn't want to be hurtful, but she felt that it needed to be said. If Meredith believed that she was some kind of witch then that was fine, but Serena wasn't going to base her whole life around what Meredith believed was going to happen.

"Fine do what ever you want. When something bad happens though I want you both to remember that I told you so and then maybe next time you will respect me a little bit more." With that Meredith stormed out of the room. She seemed to be pissed, she had every reason to be.

"That was a little harsh S; you could have said things a little nicer to her."

"We can't sugar coat everything for her B. I mean I love Mer so much, but at the same time she sometimes goes off of the deep end. Come on lets just go swimming, and lets just try to have a good time tonight. Mer will get over it soon enough." Serena said while grabbing a towel; Blair grabbed hers and they both headed out the door.

They went downstairs and walked over to the pool. Chuck was behind the bar making pina colada's, and Meredith was already drinking one. Chuck smiled at the girls and he pushed two more Pina colada's at the edge of the bar. Blair and Serena both grabbed them and began to sip on them, the rum was definitely strong.

"Chuck trying to get us drunk off of one drink?" Serena teased.

"No, just trying to start this little party off to a good start." Chuck said while making a Bacardi and coke for Nate and himself. He handed Nate the drink and then Chuck looked over at Meredith for a second. "Guess she wasn't kidding about wearing a one piece, she almost bit my head off when I made a comment when she came out here." Blair watched Nate walk over to Meredith and he began talking to her. "I've never seen her so mad before what did you girls do?"

"I just told her the truth." Serena said. "I didn't mean to piss her off, but then again I wasn't going to stand there and lie to her to spare her feelings. You know that's not how I do things, I like to tell people how it is. I didn't expect her to get so angry."

"What was it about if you don't mind me asking?"

"She doesn't like Damon for some strange reason. She only met him once talked to him for a second and she decides that he is this bad guy." Serena said while rolling her eyes.

"Well I had dinner with him and he actually seemed to be a really nice guy."

"Well I'm going to see how Meredith is doing." Blair said while walking away from the two of them. She walked over to Nate and Meredith who were sitting in the hot tub. Blair went inside sitting by Meredith. "I'm really sorry about what Serena said Meredith, she really didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know that she didn't, it still did hurt though. I mean I just thought she respected what I said about people, seems like Damon has some kind of effect on her though."

"Yeah Meredith was just telling me about her abilities. I don't think that's something that should be put down. There are so many unexplainable things that happen in the world today, I believe Meredith. Meredith has never felt this way about anyone before, I think you guys should trust her gut instinct. She thinks the two of you need to stay away from Stefan and Damon."

"Nate you are only saying this because you are jealous!"

"I am saying this because I am worried about you Blair. Meredith and I both agree that if something happened to either one of you we wouldn't be able to deal with it. I think you should listen to her."

"Ugh, you have no idea what you are talking about." With that Blair hopped out of the hot tub and ran outside closing the door behind her. Blair ran into the garden just needed some time alone.

"Blair, thought you would never come out here." Blair's heart leaped to her throat as she turned around to see who was behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

I turned around to see Damon standing there. It was eerie, very eerie. He knew that I was going to be staying at Chuck's for the weekend, but she didn't expect him to be lurking around the corner like a stalker. How did he even know that she was going to be going into the garden? Was he planning on waiting out here all weekend? Blair had to admit that it was very strange. She was attracted to Damon, very attracted to him; but at the same time something about him completely terrified her. The way he was looking at her, was as though he owned her.

"Damon, what are you doing out here? I mean what are you doing here period?" Blair asked while wrapping her arms around herself feeling very naked in her little bikini. Damon was staring as well, staring at every inch of her bare skin making her skin feel as though it was on fire.

"I had to talk to you Blair. Plus you told me that you would make sure to see me this weekend, I was just making sure that you did fulfill your end of the bargain. I mean we had such a wonderful time together, at least I thought we had a wonderful time together." He said while taking a step closer to her, his voice becoming husky and sensual. "There's something going on with you Blair, and I can feel it. You basically blew me off and that only has me thinking that you might have someone else in the picture. Let me guess…Stefan came to you."

"Damon, we aren't exclusive." She said to him. "I mean I really like you Damon. You are dark, mysterious, and you are really sexy. You seem so secretive though Damon, and that's something that I don't like."

"So you aren't going to deny that there is something going on between you and Stefan."

"Does he even know you are in town yet?"

"Don't change the subject on me Blair. Looks like I am going to have a talk with my dear brother." With that Damon took off. Blair went to go after him, but he was gone. He left as though he was the wind.

Damon felt a fury in him. He wanted Stefan out of the picture. He wanted to be with Blair, and nothing was going to stop him from getting her. This wasn't going to be a repeat of Katherine, he refused to let that happen. He was going to win her over and Blair was going to be completely his and no one else. Damon found himself at Stefan's house and Stefan opened the door as soon as Damon approached.

"I knew that you were here, but I guess a part of me was hoping that you really weren't. What the Hell are you doing here Damon?"

"I promised that I was going to make your life Hell Stefan. I am just making sure that I am living up to that end."

"You and I haven't seen each other in years Damon. I was kind of hoping that you were never going to show up again."

"Is that any way to greet your brother?"

"Again why did you come back here Damon? Why are you in Mystic Falls?" He already knew why Damon was here. He knew that it was because of Blair, there was nothing he could do to change that either. He wasn't going to let Damon interfere this time though. Katherine ended up dead and he did not want Blair to share the same fate.

"I came here the same reason you did. She is very beautiful isn't she? She looks exactly like Katherine down to the softness of her lips. Have you kissed those lips yet Stefan? I definitely have kissed him, although I must admit she is better with her tongue then Katherine was." Stefan lunged at Damon and threw him against a tree. Damon laughed mechanically as though Stefan told him a joke.

"You are weak, if I would have thrown you the tree would have toppled down. You have been feeding on animals haven't you? Why do you keep denying what you are Stefan? You are a vampire; you feed on humans…not damn animals."

"You are a murderer Damon; I refuse to kill innocent people. I don't think Blair would like that very much either. I'm sure she'll be happy to know about all the people that you have killed, including one of her class mates."

"She will understand once I turn her, once I offer her immortality. That's something that you aren't willing to offer her now are you Stefan. You like her as a silly weak little human."

"Don't you dare touch her Damon! She is not Katherine, and she is never going to be Katherine…just stay away from her."

"I will stay away from her if that's what she asks of me. I have a feeling though that she doesn't want me to stay away from her. I know you don't like to hear it Stefan, but Blair actually likes me…she's attracted to me."

"Why is that now? Is it because you put one of your spells over her Damon? I bet that's the only reason why she is attracted to you." Stefan knew that he couldn't fight Damon; Damon had powers that Stefan could only dream of having. Stefan knew that he could have all of those powers as long as he fed on human blood. If he happened to feed on a human with special powers then that would make Stefan even more powerful. Stefan has fed on animals for years though, and he wasn't about to change his eating habit.

"I don't need to put a spell over Blair. There is a connection between us, and I am not about to let you ruin that. I will kill her Stefan; I will kill her if you try to take her away from me." Those words sent chills down Stefan's spine. It brought him back to a place he didn't want to go…back to Katherine.

****The Past****

Katherine strolled on a moon lit path. She snuck over to the Salvatore mansion. Tonight was going to be the night. She went over to Damon's room. He was awake, and his ears perked up when he saw her. He quickly stood up and went over to his window and opened it for her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"I knew that you were going to choose me Katherine." He said to her while kissing her lips softly. "I love you Katherine. Now what is this secret that you needed to tell me?"

"I met a man, he tried to kill me." Damon's heart stopped. He quickly ran to his sword and pulled it out.

"Tell me who he is and where he lives. I will have his head on a platter!"

"Please calm down Damon, and put down your sword. Let me finish the story before you get angry." Damon took a few deep breaths and put his sword back in its sheath against the wall. There was obviously something about this story that Damon was missing. "He didn't kill me; he couldn't kill me for some reason. He said there was something about me that needed to be cherished, he said there was something inside of me that was special and I had a destiny…and he changed me."

"What do you mean he changed you?" Katherine's mouth slightly opened and fangs appeared. She was surprised by Damon's reaction. She expected him to be scared, but instead he seemed to be somewhat fascinated. She should have known that, Damon was the type that was always interested in strange things…powerful things.

"How did you do that?"

"He bit me and then I drank his blood, and he turned me into an immortal. I wanted to turn you as well Damon. I want to turn you that way you and I can spend eternity together." She stroked his cheek softly. "He gave me a necklace…it keeps me safe in the day light. I melted it down and I made myself a ring." She showed him the ring on her finger; he just thought it was a gift from her father. "I made you a ring as well if you wanted to accept it."

"If I get to spend eternity with you then I am willing to do just about anything."

"It's going to hurt a little, but then you won't feel anymore pain." With That Katherine sank her fangs into Damon, he let out a small hiss but then he was filled with pleasure. Katherine then put Damon's lips to her neck and he bit down and he began to drank her blood. He pulled away when he felt this strange force take over him…and that force soon turned into pain and he laid down in bed and his face twisted in the pain and agony he felt as he died. Katherine went into bed with him and put her hand over his mouth to stop his screams. "Shh darling…shh…everything is going to be okay." She whispered as Damon struggled in her arms. Finally it was over and the pain was gone and he laid lifelessly in her arms. "How do you feel?"

"Different."

"I know that it feels really strange at first; but believe me when I say that you will feel much better tomorrow. You won't feel the need to feed for a couple of days. My blood should sustain you for the mean time." Katherine slipped his ring on his finger. "Never take it off Damon, and never lose it. I don't know what kind of metal it's made from…I know nothing about it…all I know that it is the only thing that keeps us from burning alive in the sunlight. The man told me it was enchanted by the most powerful Pagan clan, as a peace treaty between us and them. We need to leave town though Damon, it will be hard to explain to our parents why we never age. I need you to pack any important belongings and meet me in the garden tomorrow night. I love you Damon." With that she kissed his lips softly and she went out the window. She found herself in front of another window, except this window was locked. She tapped on it softly and a familiar face pulled the curtains open and opened the window for her.

"I thought you were going to be here hours ago." Stefan said in a groggy voice. "What are you even doing up at such an hour?"

"I needed everyone to be asleep when I came to you Stefan. I did not want to have to deal with any interruptions. Stefan, I would like us to be together for eternity."

"We will be together for eternity, if you will marry me." He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips softly. "What is that taste in your mouth?" He asked while pulling away from her. The taste was almost the taste of blood.

"That is what I came here to talk to you about Stefan. I'm immortal." Stefan began to laugh softly.

"Seriously, what is going on Katherine?"

"I am being serious Stefan. When have I ever lied to you?"

"You never lie to me. I just don't understand how something like this could even be possible."

"It is possible Stefan, I just don't know how it is. I just want to know if you are willing to spend eternity with me." She pulled out a ring.

"Aren't I the one that is supposed to be giving you the ring?" Stefan asked her with a laugh.

"This is a different kind of ring Stefan. There are a few downsides of being immortal; one of them is not being able to go in the sunlight unless we have these rings on. There are a lot of other rules, but I want to turn you and then you can pack your things and meet me in the garden tomorrow night and we can leave together and learn everything from there."

"How exactly does this work?" Katherine revealed her fangs which made Stefan jumped back. Her faced changed, she looked dark…a side of Katherine he had never seen before. He loved her too much to let her go and he was willing to turn into this thing for her. She bit into his neck and then she exchanged her blood with him. It felt so surreal to him and he wondered if this was all just a dream. Spending eternity with Katherine has always been a fantasy for him and now it was actually becoming a reality.

"I should go now, I'm weak from the loss of blood and I must replenish myself. I want you to rest for now and then pack your things and meet me under the cherry tree tomorrow night when the sun has just gone down. I love you Stefan." She kissed his lips softly and he hungrily kissed her lips back. He didn't realize that it was the last time that he was ever going to kiss Katherine.

******End*****

They both thought about the night that they were turned. The night that Katherine turned the both of them; they knew that she was selfish. Katherine couldn't choose just one of them; instead she wanted both of them. Stefan was hoping that Blair was going to be different, she couldn't be the same person that Katherine was. He had to believe that Damon put some kind of spell on her; he could make a woman fall in love with him by simply looking them in the eyes.

"You need to find your own happiness Damon. You never did love Katherine; you only loved her after you found out that I was in love with her. You always wanted what I had, it has to stop Damon…we are brothers." There was a time when the two of them got along, but it was a long time ago…and it was before Katherine. They used to be the best of friends until Katherine came into the picture. She moved into their town when she was ten years old. Stefan was playing with her, he fell in love with her as soon as he saw her…then Damon came out and played with them and once Stefan revealed his feelings to her Damon decided that he felt the same way.

"I always loved Katherine and I never want to hear you say anything different." Damon growled. "I am serious though Stefan, I will kill her if she chooses you. So if you really love her you are just going to stay away." Damon took flight, turning into the black bird that had been stalking Blair. Damon changing sent chills down Stefan's spine, his brother was powerful, too powerful. That kind of power made someone dark…corrupted Damon and Stefan was scared that he was capable of killing Blair. Whatever was left of Damon's heart was completely black.

Damon took flight and went back to Chuck's mansion. A part of him was hoping that Blair was still outside, she wasn't though. She was back at the pool sitting on Chuck's shoulders. Damon felt jealously consume him as he watched the way Chuck was caressing Blair's thighs. Damon wanted to kill him, and thought that he should kill him. He sat on a perch out of their view and watched her.

"Chuck put me down!" Blair laughed.

"No, you have to play chicken with Serena."

"You guys are totally drunk right now…we shouldn't be swimming while drunk?"

"I think that's drinking and driving Blair." Nate said with a grin. "Come on Chuck let Blair down." Nate was still being protective over Blair. He didn't like the way Chuck was openly flirting with his ex girlfriend. He knew that Chuck had a thing for Blair, but almost every guy in school had a thing for Blair so Nate decided that he could forgive Chuck for being attracted to her.

"Hey Nate, can I talk to you inside?" Meredith asked him. She felt like she had liquid courage right now.

"Sure thing Meredith; Serena keep an eye on Chuck here…make sure he doesn't do anything too inappropriate." Nate gave Chuck the eye and then went inside with Meredith.

"I think the two of them are going to kiss." Serena drunkenly said.

"No…no way…I don't believe it! Geez she could at least ask me for my consent."

"You dumped his asssss…." Chuck said with a laugh. "I …really don't think you have a say in it anymore." Blair knew that he was right. She really didn't have a say in it anymore. She wanted Meredith to be happy and if she was going to be happy with Nate then Blair would be happy for the both of them.

"They are both drunk though. I really don't want either one of them to do something that they are going to regret. I should go in and check on them." Blair said as Chuck let her off of his shoulders.

"No no…you are too biased Blair. I will go in and check on them, I want to make sure that Meredith at least tells him that she loooovvvvesss him." Serena said while laughing while getting out of the pool. That left Chuck and Blair alone.

"It's getting a little chilly, do you want to get into the hot tub?"

"Liar, I'm hot as hell." Blair said with a laugh. "I will probably melt if I go into that damn hot tub."

"So, what exactly is going on with you, Stefan, and Damon. That sounds to be a crazy love triangle Blair. Don't you feel guilty about coming between two brothers?"

"I do feel guilty about it. I know that it's not right of me…I care about them both though, and it's really confusing me." Chuck pushed Blair's wet hair behind her ear and he looked deep into her chocolate colored eyes.

"You should feel guilty about it Blair, not to be a jerk or anything…but that's crossing a line. I think you should get involved with someone that isn't involved with the two of them."

"You mean someone like you…" Blair was drunk and it was definitely impairing her thoughts right now. "Chuck, you and I were together before and it was a mistake. We both decided that."

"That was because Nate was in love with you, but he told me he liked Meredith…so I think that maybe you and I could…" With that Chuck's lips crashed into Blair's. Blair closed his eyes and began to kiss him back but then his lips were gone. She opened her eyes in a panic and Chuck was not there.

"Chuck!" Blair called. He was gone, how was that even possible? The back door was open, she knew she closed it behind her. "Chuck!" He was gone…literally disappeared. She heard a caw in the distance and chills went down her spine.


	9. Chapter 9

"Chuck!" Blair quickly leaped out of the pool. "Stop messing around Chuck where you are?" Serena and the others must have heard the commotion because they all came running outside.

"What is going on?"

"Chuck was right there…and then he was gone…I mean I just closed my eyes for a second." God why did she have to say that? She couldn't tell Nate that she was kissing his best friend, even if he did hook up with Meredith; Blair would feel like they both stabbed him in the back. Blair had no idea what she was thinking.

"Why were your eyes closed?" Meredith asked with one of her eye brows raised.

"We were playing a stupid game of marco polo. You guys left us here alone so we really had nothing else to do." Blair said with the fear being apparent in her voice.

"He is probably just playing a trick on you Blair." Nate said while heading out of the back door. "He probably went outside; we will just look for him." He wasn't too worried; he knew that Chuck sometimes pulled stunts like this. He liked being the center of attention and sometimes he liked to make people a little scared. When they did find him Nate was going to be pissed because him and Meredith were talking and he was about to kiss her until he heard Blair screaming for Chuck. Meredith had a chill go down her spine, she felt something in the air tonight something sinister.

"He's in the garden!" She said as she began to run full speed ahead everyone was at her heels. They saw Chuck's feet and Blair felt her whole face turn pale. He was bitten, by some kind of savage beast. Blair quickly went down on her knees and checked for a pulse. She needed him to be alive.

"He's breathing, Nate call an ambulance and give me your shirt so I can try to stop the bleeding." Nate quickly took off his shirt and handed it to Blair and then he ran back into the house. Blair placed the shirt on the wound putting pressure on it. "Please Chuck, don't die on me." She put her hand in his and she felt his hand squeeze her hand softly; she knew that he was still in there somewhere and that made her feel relieved. She felt the tears flow down her face, she had never been so scared before.

The sounds of the siren were actually a relief for Blair. The paramedics came and they were followed by police officers. They put Chuck on the stretcher and removed the blood stained shirt and Blair had placed on his neck and they put Chuck in the ambulance. She was about to go in but the sheriff stopped her.

"I am going to need to ask all of you a few questions."

"I want to ride with Chuck though."

"You can see him at the hospital; for now though I am going to have to ask you all what happened while it's still fresh on your mind." Blair knew she couldn't fight with the Sheriff. He took his job really seriously and he knew now there was underage drinking and this wasn't going to look too good when Bart and Eleanor came home. Blair followed the Sheriff inside the house and everyone sat on the couch while the sheriff stayed standing looking down on them. "How much have you kids had to drink tonight?"

"We just had a couple of pina coladas." Blair said with a roll of her eyes. "We aren't completely wasted or anything like that."

"What exactly happened to Chuck?"

"We didn't do it!" Nate said feeling agitated. "He went off by himself, we weren't out there with him so we have no idea what happened."

"I am not accusing anyone of doing anything. I am just trying to figure out exactly what happened here tonight. So he went off by himself…did you guys see anything?"

"I heard something…like a loud screeching sound." Blair said to the Sheriff. She didn't want to say it was a caw of a bird, otherwise the sheriff would just blame it all on the alcohol. A bird couldn't do something like that, but there was something definitely different about the bird that has been stalking her.

"A screeching sound, can you be a little more specific?"

"I really do not know, I am not an expert in the sounds that animals make. It was definitely an animal though and I heard it a few minutes after Chuck left."

"Yeah, I heard it too." Meredith chimed in. "That's why I ran into the garden, because that was the direction that I heard the sound from." It was a lie, but Meredith knew that Chuck was out there. Something hurt Chuck and it definitely wasn't something human. Meredith was terrified now. All those deaths weren't animal attacks, it was something supernatural. She couldn't help but have a sinking feeling that Damon had something to do with it.

"I want you kids to stay inside with the doors lock. I am also calling Bart to tell him what is going on, sure he is not going to be too happy about the drinking. I am going to have a patrol outside tonight, just in case whatever that thing is happens to still be lurking around."

"Can I head out to the hospital? I think we will all stay at the hospital tonight. I just don't want Chuck to be all alone there." Blair said while wrapping her arms around herself.

"It is fine for you to go to the hospital, but I doubt that they are going to let anyone inside to see him until the morning; but I'm sure the doctor will give you updates."

"I just want to be there. Come on lets get dressed." She said to the others. Blair walked upstairs to her room followed by Meredith and Serena.

"Blair, I am sure that he's going to be okay…actually I know that he is going to be okay." Meredith assured her. Meredith knew though that everything wasn't going to be okay. She knew that Chuck was going to live, she felt it deep inside of her bones; but she felt that something else was going to happen to Chuck. She had a feeling that something was going to happen to him that she couldn't even explain. She just knew that he was going to come out being different.

"I really hope that you are right Mer. I just can't help but to feel somewhat guilty about it. I mean I was the one that was there with him and then he was gone. There's something strange about the whole situation."

"What's so strange about it? I mean you said you were playing Marco polo he was probably being a jerk and ran outside that way you could walk around blind in the pool while he got a good laugh out of it." Serena said trying to comfort Blair.

"I lied when I said that to the cop. I just couldn't tell him the truth; it wouldn't make any sense at all. Hell it really doesn't even make any sense to me." Serena and Meredith both kept their mouths completely shut with their eyes wide with anticipation. They had no idea what Blair was going to say, but they were ready for it thinking the worst. "Chuck kissed me…and in the midst of kissing he disappeared. His lips just left mine and as soon as I opened my eyes he was gone. I couldn't say anything, because I didn't want Nate to hear. I didn't want to hurt him anymore then I already had."

"You kissed Chuck!" Meredith asked in a shocked whisper. She didn't want to say it too loud because she didn't want Nate to get hurt either. The last thing Meredith wanted was for Nate to realize how into Blair he still was and if he found out about Chuck…well then he would be really into her still.

"It wasn't something that I exactly planned on doing. He kissed me and I was about to pull away but then he was gone. I really don't know what I was thinking; he just put all these thoughts in my head. He was making me feel guilty about the whole Damon and Stefan thing…which I actually feel kind of guilty about. Do I really want to be the woman that comes between two brothers? No, I really don't. There's definitely some tension between the two of them and I don't want to make things worse. I should just leave them both alone and let them find new loves. I know a lot of people think that I am selfish, but I'm not…I care a lot about people. I care a lot about the two of them; I care about Damon and Stefan too much to let them hate each other because of me."

"What about Nate though? I mean he is still like in love with you! I mean your break up is pretty damn recent still and I'm pretty sure that Nate isn't going to want you to be dating his best friend since child birth."

"Serena, I think that Nate is over Blair." Meredith's voice was hopeful. She was in denial about the feelings that Nate still harbored for Blair. Blair and Serena weren't blind though, they both noticed the way that Nate still pined for her. Blair knew that Nate was just waiting for the day for Blair to realize that she was in love with him. Blair knew that day would never come though; she was never going to be in love with Nate.

"I don't think whether he is over me or not is the problem. You are right Serena; dating Chuck would be just as bad as dating Stefan or Damon. Nate and Chuck are like brothers and what I did was a terrible mistake. A mistake that I really don't want Nate to find out about, I don't want to hurt him either."

"What are you going to do then?" Serena asked.

"I really don't know what I am going to do about everything. What I do know though, is that we need to head out to the hospital. I am sure that I will be able to figure everything else out later." Blair left the room and Serena and Meredith followed. Nate was down stairs waiting for the three of them. He was pacing back and forth in the living room, worried about Chuck.

"I thought you girls were never going to come down. I will drive." Nate said while holding his keys. No one objected they headed into Nate's car. Meredith sat up front with him while Serena and Blair hopped in the back of the car. The trip was filled with music, soft and easing music that did make Blair feel a little bit better. Her thoughts drifted back to Stefan and Damon. The two brothers were so different, yet she found herself falling in love with the two of them. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or who she was going to end up choosing. She thought about Meredith's reading, she knew that her choice should be Stefan. Stefan had this calm about him, this ease…while Damon seemed troubled and dangerous. Damon scared her yet excited her.

"We're here." Nate said while pulling in the hospital parking lot pulling Blair out of her confusing thoughts. They headed into the hospital and stopped at the front door. "Let me talk to the nurses here, I know visiting hours are over but I have a way with some of the younger nurses." Nate said with a small smile. He walked over to the nurses station and began to flirt with them.

"God, I can't believe that he's actually doing that." Meredith felt jealous and her heart dropped when she saw how receptive the nurses were. Nate was attractive though, so Meredith knew it was easy for him to win just about any girl over.

"He doesn't mean the flirting Meredith; he is only doing it so he can get us in to see Chuck." Serena reassured her while draping her arm over Meredith's shoulder. Nate walked back over to them.

"She said she could let us in one at a time; Blair I figured that you can go in first since you are almost family to him now." Nate said while lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Thanks Nate." Blair reached over and gave him a small hug. She walked over to the nurses' station and she led Blair to Chuck's room. Blair quickly went to Chuck's side expecting him to be awake, his eyes were closed though. "I'm so sorry Chuck." Blair held his hand and grasped it tightly, hoping that there was some sign of life left in him. He looked so pale, as pale as a ghost. She knew he was pale because of how much blood he lost. "I can't help but to feel that this is my entire fault. I promise that I am going to take care of you, but you are going to have to wake up first." She used her free hand to run her fingers through his hair. "Right now I wished I could hear one of your rude perverted comments that make me want to slap you." She said with a laugh through her tears. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Blair, sorry to interrupt but the doctor just came in and no one is supposed to be in here."

"Oh, of course." Blair wiped some of the tears away from her cheek and quickly scurried out of the room. She went back over to Serena and the others. "The doctor came back so I guess there are going to be no more visitors for the time being. Do you guys just want to stay here?"

"That's up to you Blair." Nate said while resting his hand on Blair's shoulder.

"I just want to sleep right now, we'll come back in the morning. Nate will you still stay over tonight? I think us girls would feel a lot better knowing that there is a guy in the house with us and I doubt Bart and my mother will show up tonight. The earliest they will come is probably in the morning."

"Yeah of course I will stay with you guys. I wouldn't leave you alone even if you begged me too." Nate seemed to forget all about Meredith for a moment, his full attention was on Blair. He missed the way she used to need him. He missed her talking to him every night and he missed holding her in his arms. There has always been something about Blair, something seducing. The thing was, she didn't even mean to do it. Men were just naturally drawn to her. She could be without make up, hair a mess, wearing sweats and men would still be flocking to her.

"Thanks Nate, we all appreciate it." Meredith chimed in trying to get Nate's attention again. Meredith has always been jealous of Blair, as much as she has tried not to be. They were best friends, but she was tired of not being able to get a boyfriend because they were usually crushing on Blair. They all went into the car and headed back over to the mansion. Blair immediately secluded herself; she just needed a few minutes alone.

_Sept. 4, 2009 8pm_

_Tonight has been absolutely insane, I don't even really know where to begin with it. I guess I should begin with the fact that Chuck is lying in a hospital bed right now. I am so scared for him and I feel that I should be there for him but the doctor's aren't supposed to let patients stay in the room with him when he is recovering. I mean he looked alright, his neck is all taped up. I have no idea what got to him, what kind of animal would attack him in his own backyard! I know that animals usually go for the throat though, and I can't help but to wish that I was out there with Chuck. Maybe I could have done something to protect him…anything. _

_I don't know if it is the same animal attacks as the others though because with the other attacks the animals shredded the people. That's why they think it's a pack of dogs, but this was just one bite it looked like and it seems to be really odd. It was like something was warning Chuck to stay away…maybe stay away from me. I know I'm being paranoid though, it's not even possible for someone to swoop into Chuck's pool and carry him off into the garden in a blink of an eye. What else could explain it though? I literally closed my eyes for a second and he was gone! It is impossible for something like that to happen right?_

_Serena, Meredith, and Nate have all been extremely supportive during this time. Nate and Meredith seem to be getting closer and I'm happy for them. I really want Nate to move on from me and I'm hoping that he does have some feelings for Meredith. Now is the time for them to get closer but he seems to be so focused on making sure that I am all right. I just don't want Nate to ruin things with Meredith because of me. I feel like I make life more difficult for Meredith and Serena sometimes. I seem to always get a boyfriend and sometimes their boyfriends hit on me and that ends their relationships right away._

_I have my hands full right now though. I've been thinking a lot about Damon and Stefan. I know the two of them have feelings for me and I know that I am going to have to make a choice. I'm going to stick with Stefan. There is just something about him, something so sweet and so pure. Then there is Damon and I can't help but to feel that there is something so dark inside of him that there is nothing I can do to change it. I don't know what Damon's story is but there is something sinister, and I don't think it's something that I am going to want to deal with. There is definitely an attraction to Damon but I don't know if I could ever really be in love with him. _

_I just need to talk to Stefan. I need to tell him everything. I know it's going to be hard for him to hear, but I feel like I have to be completely and totally honest with him. I have to tell him what is going on between me and Damon. I just really hope that Stefan doesn't want to end things with me. It's not fair to Stefan though if I do not tell him the truth. Once Chuck is better I am going to tell him…I just hope it doesn't end up backfiring. Well Serena and Meredith are banging on my door. So much for alone time. _


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was rough for Blair. Bart was furious, especially when he found out that they were drinking. He felt that it had something to do with what happened to Chuck. Nate, Serena, and Meredith were basically thrown out of the mansion the next morning completely embarrassing Blair. Blair prayed that Chuck pulled out of this, because she did not think Bart could be so angry. Blair understood it though, Chuck's mother died and Chuck was Bart's only son. Even though sometimes Bart acted like he didn't love Chuck, his actions today proved otherwise. Blair sat in front of them on the couch as each one took turns yelling at her. She ended up just blurring them out. She could see their mouths moving, but she couldn't hear anything coming out. She could just imagine what they were saying. You were irresponsible, you were reckless, and probably you are grounded for life. Then the phone rang, she actually heard it. Bart and Eleanor's mouths both stopped moving as Bart quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Blair listened in on the conversation. "He's awake? We are going to be right over. Thank you so much for calling." Bart hung up the phone. "We will finish this conversation later young lady, we should go to the hospital now and see Chuck." Bart said while grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"Blair, I can't believe that you guys would do this." Eleanor said with disappointment in her voice. "It's going to take you a while to regain my trust. I'm starting to think that your new boyfriend is having a very negative effect on you."

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Stefan mom!"

"I think it has everything to do with him. You never acted this way when you were with Nathanial."

"Lets just go see Chuck, I think he's a little more important then the way that I have been acting lately." She wished her mother could understand. Blair was under so much stress right now, and she knew that her attitude had nothing to do with Stefan…well maybe a little bit to do with Stefan, but also to do with the fact that Eleanor was moving on so quickly after her father's death. She really didn't think that her mother was ever going to remarry.

Blair got in the town car with Eleanor. The car ride there was in complete and total silence. Bart did not want to get started again on Blair, because his mind was on Chuck and he didn't want his mind to be off of him. He just held Eleanor's hand tightly for comfort. Blair looked at the two of them and realized that he made her happy and she obviously made him happy. She knew it was wrong of her to even think about breaking the two of them apart.

They arrived at the hospital and went immediately into Chuck's room. He was sitting up eating some breakfast. He smiled at them when they came into the room. His smile was tired and weak.

"Chuck, how are you feeling?" Bart said while pulling up a chair to his bed side.

"I'm still feeling kind of weak, but I'm getting better." Chuck didn't take his eyes off of Blair. She smiled nervously at him. She didn't know when to tell him that the kiss was nothing but a big mistake. They were going to be living together and she didn't want to start anything with him. She was just confused when she kissed him and now she came to the realization that the two of them have nothing between each other.

"What happened to you?" Bart asked.

"I really don't know what happened to me. I don't really remember much of anything. I think I remember some kind of animal…something black…but that's really it." Chuck said while rubbing his head trying to remember something.

"You were probably too drunk to remember a thing. Damn it Chuck, I expected a lot more from you. You know that I could have been arrested if something happened to one of the other kids there and fined. You are lucky that I have a lot of pull in this community. The liquor cabinets from now on though are going to be under lock and key until your twenty first birthday."

"Geez Bart, you don't have to be such a downer."

"This is no time to make jokes Chuck. Something else could have happened and I don't want to worry about you guys every time me and Eleanor decide to go on vacation. I will hire someone if I have too."

"I think that I am a little too old to have a baby sitter."

"Damn it Chuck, as long as you are under my roof then you are going to have to follow my rules."

"Hey…I don't think now is the time to argue." Eleanor chimed in finally. "How about we let Chuck have a full recovery before we discuss any of this and how about we get Chuck some real food? Those pancakes look like they were frozen in a box."

"Yes, they were…pretty gross actually. I wouldn't mind having a real breakfast inside of me."

"Come on Bart how about we go out and get him a real breakfast and Blair can talk to him for a bit." Eleanor said while standing up.

"Whatever you say dear." Bart said while standing up. "No trouble while we are away…and I'm serious." He said before walking out the door. The last thing Blair wanted was to be alone with Chuck so soon, yet there she was alone with him. She sat by his bed and gave him a small smile.

"Now tell me what you really remember."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I mean I didn't realize that I was so drunk…but I must have been completely wasted or maybe the alcohol was laced with some kind of LSD because I was definitely seeing things."

"Try me nothing is going to sound too crazy Chuck. If there's one person you can trust it's me and you know that."

"It was a bird, I know that sounds completely insane but I saw the damn thing. It lifted me up and took me out into the garden and then it turned into a person. I couldn't see the face though, everything was blurry at that point."

"Was it a big huge black bird?"

"Yes, actually it was. How did you know that? Did you see it?"

"I didn't see it that night but I definitely have seen the bird before. It has been kind of following me. I know that I must sound crazy, but it has been. Sometimes it sits out of my window and just stares at me and when I close my curtains it just caws. I haven't told anyone about it."

"That does sound pretty crazy; I just don't know what to believe right now. It just doesn't make any sense. I am not the kind of person that believes in the supernatural. This world is full of mysteries though and now I am questioning everything. What did this thing want with me? What does this thing want with you?"

"I really don't know Chuck, but it's something that I am going to have to find out. I feel like what ever it is…is very possessive of me. He took you away when you were…well you know, I don't think I have to repeat what happened."

"Do you think it was a mistake?"

"Yes, I do. I am really sorry Chuck, I was just so confused when that happened. I was confused about what was happening between me and Stefan and me and Damon. I just had a moment of weakness. Our parents are getting married though, and I really don't want things to be more weird then they already are." Chuck wasn't planning on ever kissing Blair again. If that thing was jealous and possessive of Blair, then Chuck wasn't about to risk his life just to hook up with her. He was planning on staying as far as possible away from her romantically. Blair's phone suddenly began to ring.

"Didn't they tell you no cells in the hospital rooms? Messes with the machines or something." Chuck teased. Blair looked down at her phone and saw Damon's name flash across the screen.

"I really should take this Chuck. Do you mind?"

"No of course not…go ahead." Blair walked out of the hallway and walked outside before she picked up her phone.

"Hey Damon."

"Blair, how are things going with you?"

"Chuck is in the hospital right now."

"Oh my God, what happened to him? Is everything okay?"

"He was attacked by an animal, but he's okay now. It looks like he is going to be making a full recovery."

"That is really good to hear. Did he say what kind of animal attacked him? That just sounds dreadful."

"He really isn't sure what attacked him." She lied. For some reason she didn't feel like she could tell the truth to Damon. "He said everything is just a blur to him, he just remembers seeing something black, but besides that absolutely nothing." There was a beep on the other line and Blair saw that it was Stefan. "Hey Damon, I really have to go…Serena's on the other line. She probably wants an update." Blair had to talk to Stefan and she didn't want Damon to get too jealous.

"Yeah sure, do you think it's possible for me to take you out tonight?"

"Damon, I told you I wasn't sure about everything. I am still not sure about anything."

"How can you be sure about us if you aren't even willing to give us a chance? Unless you want to fess up about what's really going on between you and Stefan."

"Okay, I will talk to you tonight; but only if my mom says it's okay. I am pretty sure that I might be grounded for life."

"Don't worry Blair, I will take care of everything." The dial tone went after that and Blair quickly went to the other line. She knew Damon had a way with people, and she was always worried when he made comments like that. Damon always found a way to 'take care of things.'

"Hey Stefan."

"Hey Blair, I was just seeing how everything was going? I think the whole town has heard about what happened to Chuck. I wanted to know if you were okay? I heard that you were the one that found him."

"Yeah, I was. It is all kind of scary actually. I wish that you were here."

"I can be there in five minutes if you need me to be Blair."

"I'm at the hospital right now with Chuck. I would really hate to leave him right now Stefan, he really needs me. I'm just trying to figure out some stuff with him, how about you swing by in twenty. I am sure Bart and my mom will be back with food for him and I can manage to sneak out then. I need to talk to you anyway."

"Okay, I will pick you up outside the hospital in twenty minutes." Blair hung up the phone and went back into Chuck's room.

"Was that one of your many boyfriends?" Chuck teased.

"Actually it was Damon and Stefan; I think you were right about everything Chuck. How could I come between two brothers?"

"Don't listen to me Blair. I really don't know anything about love. I like to pretend that I do, but I really don't know the first thing about anything. I know that you'll make the right decision though Blair, you always seem too."

"No, I always make the wrong decision and I manage to make a mess out of everything. It's sweet of you to say that though; it makes me feel a little bit better. I just wish I could turn back time and start things over again. I just seem to make one mistake after another and I leave nothing but carnage behind."

"We both know that time travel isn't possible so there is no reason to think about all that could have been and all the what ifs. All that does is make your life more miserable. You need to focus on the here and now Blair, I guess near death experience has opened my eyes a little." Blair reached out and held Chuck's hand and gave it a little squeeze. She never thought in a million years that she would take Chuck's advice, but right now he was really the only one that made sense.

"So what should I do Chuck Bass?"

"I know that I don't know Damon or Stefan as well as you do. I can only go off of first impressions and honestly I think that Damon is a better fit for you. He's a really nice guy, and he has that whole mysterious bad boy thing to him. Stefan is too tamed for you Blair, you need a little spice in your life."

"Damon seems to be trouble though, I didn't want to tell you this but when I went outside of your house he was in the garden waiting for me. It was kind of stalkerish, and honestly kind of creepy."

"Don't hold it against him. I don't think you realize how crazy you drive men; and I am sure that he knows that he has competition." Blair sighed deeply. She never thought that Chuck would take Damon's side.

"I am going to take that under consideration. It's a really hard decision for me though and tonight I am just going to work on being honest to the two of them. Stefan is actually going to pick me up in a few minutes and then Damon is going to see me later tonight."

"Are you grounded?"

"What is the worst they are going to do to me? Ground me for another week?" Blair asked with a laugh. She knew that they weren't going to send her off to boarding school or anything, so Blair felt pretty safe.

"I'll cover for you. I will tell them that you weren't feeling well and went home and I will try to keep them at my hospital bed as long as I can."

"Thanks Chuck." Blair stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "I never thought I would be happy to be joining your family; but I really am happy Chuck."

"Me too sis."

"Oh God, too soon for that." Blair and Chuck both laughed. "Later Chuck." She said while walking out of the door. She went downstairs and she found that Stefan was already waiting out there in the parking lot. She ran over to his car and knocked on the window. He unlocked the door for her and she went inside. "You are here early."

"I was a little anxious to see you. When you said that you needed to talk to me, I became a little bit worried."

"I don't mean to worry you Stefan. I just haven't been completely honest with you about everything and I thought that you deserved to know the truth."

"You can tell me anything."

"I have kind of been seeing Damon." Stefan's hands clenched the steering wheel. He knew that it was true, but it was different actually hearing it come from Blair's mouth.

"So you have been kind of seeing both of us at the same time? Damn it I thought this time was going to be different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Damon always does this…every time. He always wants what I have, and he won't be happy till he is me or something."

"Come on Stefan, I don't think that is it at all. Damon didn't even know that there was something going on between you and me. He still isn't completely sure, so please do not blame him. This is all my fault, put the blame on me." Stefan felt himself driving faster. He wanted to kill Damon, he knew that he should kill him. Damon was going to end up being the death of Blair and he won't let what happened to Katherine happen to Blair.

"He knew, I promise you that he knew. He came to me, I guess after he saw you and he told me. I just really didn't want to believe him. I was hoping that you wouldn't fall for his tricks. He's a liar Blair, and he will stop at nothing to get to me." Blair didn't know if she believed that. She knew that Damon was dark, but she didn't want to believe that all of this was just to get back at Stefan. She wanted to believe that Damon was actually falling in love with her.

"I just don't understand all of this. There is something going on between you and your brother that I just don't understand. You are both only seventeen…really how much drama could their possibly be? Isn't there some way that you guys can just leave it in the past?"

"Blair, there are some things that I haven't told you about the two of us. There are things that I could not possibly explain to you."

"I thought you trusted me Stefan?"

"I do trust you."

"Then why can't you just tell me? It can't be something too horrible. It's not like you are a murderer or something." Stefan went silent for a moment. Stefan knew that he has killed before, even though it was before Blair was even born. He also knew that Damon was currently killing people, making his brother a murder. Except in Damon's mind it was the exact same thing as a human killing a cow or a deer. "Stefan, please you are kind of scaring me right now." She said while looking him deep into his eyes. "Please Stefan you know that you can trust me, I won't judge you. I just can't stand here pretending that there is nothing going on. You need to tell me the truth." She pleaded with him and Stefan knew that he couldn't lie to her anymore. He knew that he was going to have to tell her the truth, with Damon around the truth was going to come out eventually and he would rather the truth come from him instead of Damon.

Maybe now was the time to turn Blair away from Damon. He knew that Blair had feelings for his brother, and he could end it all. Once Blair found out about what a monster Damon was then she would stay away from him. Yes, this plan was going to work. Stefan took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. The last thing he wanted was for Blair to go off screaming in the other direction telling the whole town what he was. He knew people wouldn't believe her, they would all just think she was insane…still people would look and wonder.

"Okay Blair, I am going to tell you everything. I think I should start at the beginning though. I want to tell you the whole story before getting to what you actually want to know." Blair shook her head yes. Stefan knew she couldn't run, she was in his car after all. Now was a good as a time as any. Now Blair was finally going to know the truth and Stefan could only hope that Blair would still love him.


	11. Chapter 11

_September 14, 2010 5:00 pm _

_I haven't talked to Stefan or Damon in seven days, and it is still counting. They have been relentless on calling, but I just don't feel like talking to either one of them. Stefan gave me a bombshell the day he picked me up at the hospital. It's not something I am going to write about though. Secrets really change everything when they are revealed. This secret…I just don't know what to do with it or how to process it. Some things in life you just don't want to believe to be true. I appreciate Stefan's honesty, but that still doesn't change the fact that there is now this uncontrollable fear within me. _

_My excuse for not seeing them anymore…I'm grounded. The only time I am allowed to see people in Serena and Meredith when we are planning the Halloween dance and haunted house. They know that something is wrong with me but I just told them it was because I was ending things with Stefan and Damon. They were pretty shocked…Meredith seemed a little upset for some reason about it. Honestly though, I think Meredith is scared that Nate is going to see it as a window of opportunity. Meredith and Nate became closer…but Nate was also calling me all the time to check on me and see how I am doing. _

_Oh, Chuck is home as well. He came home yesterday, and the weird thing is now he says he doesn't remember a thing that happened. I know why he doesn't remember, but again that's a totally different story. I didn't think that life could ever become this complicated. I just wish I never met Damon or Stefan…life seemed so much more simple then. Now I can't get their secret out of my head. It just makes me wonder, what the hell else is out there in the world?_

Blair heard a knock on her door and she quickly closed her diary and put it under her pillow.

"Come in." Eleanor stepped inside the room.

"You haven't eaten dinner in four days Blair. I am starting to get really worried about you. I know that you hate being grounded, but don't starve yourself Blair." Eleanor had no idea what was going on with her daughter. She thought maybe all the transitioning was getting to her. Maybe it was too soon for Eleanor to move in with Bart. Her house still wasn't sold and all their furniture was still in the house and some of their personal affects were in storage now. Eleanor also noticed that Damon and Stefan were calling and coming over almost everyday to see Blair and she just turned them away.

"I'm just not hungry mom; I'm not going to force myself to eat when I am not even feeling hungry. I eat lunch at work so it is not like I am starving myself. Can I please just be left alone? Isn't it enough that I am grounded?"

"Fine, you are ungrounded will you please eat dinner now?" Blair reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a granola bar. She unwrapped it and took a bite out of it while looking Eleanor dead in the eye. "I don't consider that dinner Blair."

"It is food Eleanor, so am I ungrounded?" She let out a long sigh.

"Fine, I guess a promise is a promise. I expect you downstairs tomorrow for dinner though, no more excuses. You need to get yourself out of this slump before I make an appointment for you to see a psychologist." With that Eleanor left the room closing the door behind her. That was the last thing that Blair wanted, was to see a psychologist. This was a small town and the psychologist all had kids that were around her grade level and she knew that if she went that everyone would know about it. Blair's phone began to ring and she looked and saw it was Stefan.

"Why can't you get the hint?" She asked out loud while she hit the ignore button. She thought about the day…the day he told her that he was a vampire and that Damon was a vampire. She laid in her bed and closed her eyes recalling it, she seemed to be recalling it almost everyday now.

*****Flashback*****

"What do you have to tell me Stefan? You are scaring me right now, maybe you should pull over and we should talk." Blair knew that Stefan wouldn't hurt her, but she still couldn't help but to feel scared. There was a look in Stefan's eyes that she had never seen before.

"I think I know who attacked Chuck."

"Who? Don't you mean what? A person didn't attack Chuck, it was some kind of animal."

"Well it sort of is an animal, if you want to look at it that way." Stefan cruised down the road looking dead ahead; he was too scared to look at Blair.

"Just tell me what is going on."

"It was Damon."

"This is pathetic! I can't believe that you are saying that Damon is the one that attacked Chuck after I just said that I was seeing him too. I can't believe you would lie about Damon just to get me to stop seeing him."

"Blair, I would never do something like that. Damon is dangerous, he always has been dangerous. I am dangerous too, but I have a lot more control then Damon."

"What the hell does that mean? I am so confused right now. How did Damon take Chuck away from literally in front of me in about a half a second? That really doesn't make any sense at all."

"We are vampires." Blair couldn't help but to laugh. She thought that he was joking, but she saw that Stefan wasn't laughing.

"You mean you are those freaks that pretend to be vampires by drinking animal blood or something? I mean I thought those kind of people don't come out during the day and they have night jobs and crap."

"We are real vampire Blair." All of the sudden Stefan's face changed. His eyes turned black as the night with a ring of a dark blood red around it. His fangs emerged and dread and fear coursed through Blair's body and she let out a shrill scream.

"Get me out of here!" She screamed while grabbing the door handle. "Stop the damn car Stefan…let me the fuck out of here right now!" Stefan pulled over and Blair quickly jumped out of the car and began to run as fast as her legs to move. It would never be fast enough though. In a blink of an eye Stefan was in front of her and she was in his arms. "Let go of me!" Blair screamed while beating on his chest.

"I haven't finished Blair." He pulled her chin up and made her look him in the eye. "Calm down Blair, let me finish." It was an order and Blair felt compelled to obey him even though it was against her better judgment. "I only drink animal blood Blair, there is no way I would ever hurt you. Damon on the other hand, he feeds on human blood. I don't think there is another vampire in town so it had to be Damon that hurt Chuck. When Damon feeds on someone and doesn't kill them then he has complete and total control over them."

"I'm still trying to absorb all of this…" She thought about Chuck for a moment. "You mean that he has control over Chuck now?"

"I am sorry Blair; he must have needed Chuck for something. I think he is going to use Chuck in order to get closer to you. This is why I had to tell you Blair, I have to keep you away from Damon; he is dangerous."

"How do I free Chuck from him? I don't want Chuck to be some kind of puppet…how do I break this spell?"

"There's only one way, there is an herb call vervain, it is an ancient herb used by the druids for spells. It stops a vampire from being able to take control over a human. I managed to find some, but only enough for you. It is really rare to find it, most vampires when they do find it they burn it. I made a necklace for you, I don't think that Chuck will wear a necklace…plus the fact that Damon is going to be after you next."

"I'm confused, I haven't been bitten."

"Biting someone leaves a connection meaning you are also able to control them from afar. Vampires though have the ability to compel people to do as they will by simply looking in their eyes and telling them to do so. Blair, I've only used it on you once I swear and that was just now to get you to listen to me and not keep running away." Blair quickly grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck.

"So this is how the two of you get off? Going to small towns and turning them completely upside down? Why did you even choose me Stefan? Why the Hell have you decided to completely destroy my life?"

"I've known you for a while Blair…long before you even knew me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I first saw you when you were twelve years old. You looked so much like someone that I used to know. I just wanted to watch over you, make sure you weren't her…but the more I watched you the more I realized that you weren't. Then I started to fall in love with you."

"Who is her?"

"Katherine, she was the love of me and Damon's life. She was the one that turned us into vampires. I think Damon might think that you are a reincarnation of her, but I know that you aren't her." Blair took a couple of steps back, this was all too much for her. It was information overload.

"So that's all I am to the two of you…a ghost of your freaking ex girlfriend. Screw you Stefan. I never want to see your or Damon again. Never…we are over…"

****End of Flashback****

Blair missed her childhood; everything seemed so simple and wonderful then. She missed her dad; he missed the way he used to hold her hand when she was scared. She remembered his words that he would always tell her. The world was magical and wonderful and everything in life is attainable. Blair could be whatever she wanted to be and that life for Blair was going to be perfect and beautiful. That one day she would be a princess and Blair believed every word of it. The world had endless wonderful possibilities but now since she's grown up she sees the world as a dark place and she was never going to recover.

She felt angry. She felt angry that her father lied to her. He promised that everything was going to be wonderful, promised that he was always going to be around. Now he was gone and her life was complete hell. Blair felt the hot tears build up in her eyes. She hated everyone and everything.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING IS BEAUIFUL NOW!?" She screamed into her pillow as she began to ball. "Why do you have to be gone dad? Why do you have to be gone at the time when I need you the most?"

"Blair are you okay?" She did not even hear the knock on the door. She turned and saw Chuck. She leaped off the bed and into his arms as she began to cry.

"He's dead and he's never coming back. I just want to turn back time Chuck…"

"Blair, I know that it has been hard for you. I lost my mom too, but you can't live life wishing for them to be back because it just isn't possible and it's a sure way to make your life completely miserable."

"I know, I just feel that if he was alive then everything would somehow be different." Blair pulled away from him and wiped away her tears as she sat down on her bed.

"Maybe you should just go out Blair, Damon called tonight." Blair remembered what Stefan said. Damon controlled Chuck and was still controlling Chuck. She had been looking up ways to get her hands on vervain, but Stefan was right…it was hard and the one she did find was over two thousand dollars and Blair couldn't get her hands on that kind of money.

"Damon and I are over Chuck. I don't know how many times I have to tell everyone that I am not going to come in between two brothers. I really don't even know what I was thinking when I got involved with the two of them. I know why, because I'm completely selfish. I go through guys, like most people go through socks."

"Don't say that Blair."

"It's true Chuck. I had more boyfriends' freshman year then most people will have in an entire lifetime." When Blair first entered high school everyone wanted to date her and there was so many seniors to choose from that Blair ended up dating most of them. "I need to find a way to just be serious about one person and one person only."

"Maybe you should give Damon a chance."

"Ugh! Enough about Damon Chuck, there is no way in hell that Damon is ever going to be my exclusive."

"Oh talking about the brothers, Stefan came by earlier today and wanted me to give these to you." He pulled out a small bag. "He said herbs for your cooking. I told him you didn't even cook, but he told me to give them to you anyway." Blair quickly grabbed the bag. She couldn't believe that he actually got his hands on more vervain. Now she had enough to be able to protect her family and friends.

"No, I didn't want these for cooking. They are actually for something else. Did Stefan say anything else to you?"

"Just that he misses you."

"Can I have a minute alone?" Chuck nodded his head and walked out the door closing the door behind him. Blair picked up her cell phone and listened to the message that Stefan left for her.

"Hey Blair, I know that you don't want to hear from me. I just wanted to let you know I dropped some Vervain off. Take your family members watches and sprinkle some vervain inside. I would use the rest in food. Vervain stays in your system for about a month. You really just need a pinch full to work and I gave you enough to last a while. Blair, I miss you and I love you more then anything. I have a life time to wait for you to forgive me and I hope that you do Blair. You aren't Katherine, I know that…please…just talk to me."

Blair wanted to talk to him. A part of her was yearning for his touch, but another part of her was still yearning for Damon as well. Blair was never going to get these two guys out of her head and she had no idea how she was going to deal with this. She needed a new boyfriend, someone to get her mind off of Damon and Stefan. Someone…human.

"Chuck!" Blair called out. Chuck came into her room within minutes.

"Is Dan Humphrey single now? I heard a rumor going around that Amy broke up with him…something about dating four years in high school was a bit to serious for her…aka she wanted to slut around."

"Yeah, he is pretty broken up about it."

"I also heard a rumor that he was going to ask me out before Amy but I was dating someone else at the time."

"Where are you going with this Blair?"

"Give me his number; I know more then one way to mend a broken heart." Blair said while giving Chuck a mischievous smile.

"No, you are not going to date Dan. He is the cheesiest guy that I know, I really don't even like him that much Blair. The only reason I have his number is because I think his sister is hot."

"What ever, I really don't care what you think about Dan. I need a new guy, and I've never dated Dan so give me his damn number." Blair commanded.

"Fine." Chuck pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and gave the phone to Blair. Blair took the number out of Chuck's phone and put it into hers.

"Now, can I please have a minute of privacy?"

"You are making a huge mistake Blair." Chuck said as he left her room closing the door behind him. Blair didn't care about the consequences, the only thing she wanted to do was get her mind off of Damon and Stefan. She pressed Dan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dan, this is Blair Waldorf."

"Ooo…hey Blair…I did not realize that you had my phone number. You and I never really talked in school or anything."

"Yeah, I know that. Chuck had your number and he gave it to me. I heard about you and Amy, that must be really tough on you."

"Yeah it has been pretty hard. Turned out that one of the football players has been after her and she decided that it would be a good idea to break up with me in order to expand her horizon's or some bullshit like that."

"Well I was wondering that now since you are single maybe you and I could go out sometime."

"I'm really sorry Blair. Amy might be willing to want to play the field, but I am really not interested in dating another player. I know your reputation Blair, I even heard a rumor that you were dating two brothers at the same time. I am interested in having a serious relationship Blair."

"Dan, haven't you learned that serious only gets you into trouble? You get too wrapped up in someone and you are bound to get your heart broken…you are bound to end up getting betrayed. I don't know if I want serious, but I promise you that you will have fun on our date and you should at least give it a shot. I heard you wanted to date me."

"You are right Blair, any red blooded American with half a brain would take you up on that offer. I'm not a dumb guy so I will take you out Friday after school."

"Sounds good, I will see you tomorrow at school." Blair said while hanging up the phone. Blair was going to try to get her life back in order. She just needed to be her old self again. The Blair that she was before she met Stefan and Damon.


	12. Chapter 12

Blair really didn't want to go to school. It has been hard for her since Stefan was still a student there and in her classes and her lunch break. He was always trying to talk to her and Blair always managed to blow him off. Seeing him though was breaking her heart, she was still in love with him and she felt like cracking at any moment. Damon was as lurker as well. She usually saw him after school and sometimes he would show up on Bart's doorstep. She knew that Damon could make his way inside, but for some reason he respected that. It made her wonder if Stefan was right about Damon. Maybe Stefan was lying that way Blair could hate him.

"Blair, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Blair was surprised to see Amy. Amy was an average looking girl. Long strawberry blonde hair, slightly crooked nose, but beautiful emerald green eyes; she was slender skinnier then most girls in the school. She did have long legs though that seemed to go for miles.

"What a way to say good morning to someone." Blair said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why are you going on a date with Dan. He is my boyfriend and I really don't appreciate you stepping in my territory."

"I heard a rumor that the two of you are broken up."

"We are just taking a little break Blair. I just have been tied down to him for too long and I just wanted to see what else was out there."

"So let me get this right you want to date around while he waits for you to be done and come back to him? Listen Amy I don't care what kind of arrangement you think he has with you. The truth of the matter is you and I aren't friends, you are beneath me and you are going to stay there. Don't talk to me again." Blair said while walking away.

"Hey, sorry about Amy."

"Oh hey Dan, no problem. I guess she is just a little bit jealous and intimidated." Blair said with a small smile.

"Can I help you with your books and walk you to class?"

"Sure, why not?" Blair said with a small laugh while handing him her book. "So are you and Amy broken up or just taking a break?"

"To me there really isn't any difference. She said we are just taking a break, but to me that means that she wants to break up. She hopes that after she's done having her fun I will take her back. The truth is though, I'm not going to take her back. Has anyone asked you to the Halloween dance?"

"I was going to go with Stefan, but now since we are over…I guess I really don't have anyone to go with. Why are you asking?"

"Since I'm not going with Amy anymore, then yes I am asking."

"Well I have this very sexy Cleopatra costume, so brace yourself for that." Blair said with a small laugh. "Serena, Meredith, Nate!" Blair said while walking over to the three of them talking by Serena's locker. Serena had a look of shock when she saw Blair talking to Dan. "Guess who I am going to the dance with?"

"I did not even know the two of you talked to each other. Didn't you _just _break it off with Amy?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, Amy and I just broke up but Blair called me last night and I am already feeling better about everything. Bells about to ring in a few minutes though, so here are your books and I will see you later Blair." Dan said with a goofy smile on your face.

"I can't believe you are dating Dan. I hear he gets kind of obsessive." Nate said to Blair.

"That's not true." Serena quickly came to his defense, a little too quickly. "I have heard that he is a really nice, sweet, and romantic guy. He's a writer too, Amy told me about all the poems that he has written for her."

"I didn't realize you knew so much about Dan, plus I am not 'dating' Dan. I am just going to…you know…hang out with him. I'm not interested in having another boyfriend Nate. I am so sick of serious relationships. I will make sure that I make that very clear to Humphrey. Anyway I'm going to go into class." Blair said with a roll of her eyes. She didn't feel like listening to her friends giving her their opinion. She did not ask for it and she really didn't care what they thought of Dan. Honestly, Blair really did not think too much of him to begin with. Blair just wanted to get her mind off of… "Stefan…"

"Blair, please don't ignore me."

"I have to get to class, I really don't have time to talk. The bell is going to ring soon and I do not feel like getting in trouble."

"Blair, please…lets just get out of here. I can take care of everything. I just really need to talk to you. This is driving me absolutely insane being so close to you but not being able to talk to you."

"Stefan, I told you that I am done with you. I want nothing to do with you or Damon. I just want to live a normal life, and I just can't handle your secret. If you love me so much then you need to leave me alone." With that Blair slipped into the classroom. She wished that she could forget all about them. She was still in disbelief that vampires even exist. She couldn't even focus in class. Everything was just a blur. She just breezed through it like it was nothing. Stefan was the only face she could see. He was constantly trying to gain her attention, but she ignored him.

After school Blair just wanted out. Chuck's town car was waiting for her at the front. She could not get into it quick enough. When she entered though Chuck was not there…instead it was Damon. She was about to leave but in a blink of an eye he was at the door with his hand over hers.

"That's not such a good idea Blair, you want to stay." He said looking into her eyes trying to compel her.

"I have vervain." She said while touching her necklace. "I am not going to do what ever you tell me to do. You do not have that power over me anymore Damon. Tomorrow you won't be having that kind of power over everyone I love."

"Blair, I don't need to have any sort of power in order to have you. Drive!" he called out to the driver. "Blair, you and I have to have a little talk. I understand that Stefan told you our little family secret. I know that it is really shocking for you, but you can't just stop talking to us…act like it never happened."

"I'm really not interested in being a part of your brother's and yours game. He told me all about Katherine and I know the only reason why you are interested is because in your sick and twisted heads you think that I am Katherine." Damon put his arm around Blair and looked into her eyes.

"I see her inside of you. She died Blair, but no one truly dies. Her last words to me were that she was going to be back and wait for her. I love you Blair, but I know that Katherine is in there and I have to help her get out." He stroked her cheek softly and Blair pulled away. She was becoming scared now…terrified.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I am taking you to an old friend of mine. It took me a while to find them, but I did finally find them. It is someone that you are really going to like to meet."

"Let me out of the car Damon, my mom is going to worry…then Stefan is going to find out. He is not going to let you get away with this."

"It's such a shame that you didn't give your family the vervain yet. I took care of everything, and they don't expect you back. Then if anyone asks you are taking a small break due to stress. They called your school too and you aren't expected back tomorrow. Then the driver well…once he drops us off I'm going to send him home and the only thing he is going to know is that he dropped you off at the airport…alone."

"You can't do this Damon; I am going to cause a scene. I am not going to let you get away with this. You aren't taking me anywhere."

"Blair, don't be unreasonable now. I know that I have been showing you my nice side and that is because I do love you…if I you do cause a scene though, things will get very ugly. I have killed before Blair and I will kill again. I am sure that you don't want any deaths on your hands. Believe me when I say that I hate doing this to you."

"It seems like your enjoying it. I never thought you would be like this…using threats in order to get what you want."

"There is a lot of things that I would do Blair in order to get what I want."

"You don't even love me Damon, you love Katherine. If you loved me you wouldn't do this to me. You would just let me live my life."

"Blair, stop being so sensitive; think about it Blair….really think about the bigger picture. Your mother has a new man in her life now and she seems pretty happy, I know you haven't been spending as much time with her as you used to. Then Meredith has been seeing Nate, they just don't know how to tell you yet. I know too that you have a date with Dan and you've been too blind to see that Serena has a crush on Dan."

"Serena has a crush on Dan? Now I know that you are lying. What does this have to do with anything though? What does this have to do with us?"

"Your life is already starting to fade away Blair. What if your life could just begin though…eternity isn't such a bad thing." Blair was quiet as she looked at him. She couldn't believe what he was offering her. It was something that she didn't even think about. She never thought about becoming a vampire. Sure she had read stories about it and watched movies, but this was real.

"You mean turn me into a monster? I think that I will pass on that. It's not worth living for eternity if I have to watch my family wither and die and feed on blood for the rest of my life."

"It's really not as bad as it sounds Blair. Everyone dies, and you know that first hand. You could live forever though Blair, with me. I am giving you the opportunity now. I am going to get my way Blair I would rather you be willing though." Fear was pulsing through her veins now. She was not going to turn into a vampire. The thought terrified her. She didn't want to hurt people or end up killing them. There was a lot of thing Blair was and a murder wasn't one of them.

"No, I'm not going to let you do this Damon. I will cause a scene you can't kill a whole airport without exposing yourself. There is a reason why vampires aren't in the public…it's because you guys are scared. What are you scared of Damon…what else is out there." This time Damon was quiet. He was thinking about the people who slay them. The ones who knew about vampires and knew how to destroy them…witches; and they were the ones that kept the vampires in check.

"I guess we are going to do this the hard way. This isn't going to hurt too much."

*******A few Hours Later******

"When is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know she should be waking up any second now Abby. Now come on tell me that you can help me."

"I don't know if I can help you Damon." Abby crossed her chocolate colored arms across her chest. She looked at the young girl that Damon brought to her. She was hoping she would never cross paths with Damon again. She didn't know why she fell in love with him, but she did and then he left when he heard word of that Katherine look alike. He found out about his brother's little secret. Now his secret was laying on her couch.

"I know that you can help me. You told me that you found the spell book Abby."

"Yes, I found the spell book there is no denying that. I do not have the crystal thought Damon and without that Crystal there is nothing I can do about it. Plus I don't know if it will work, do you have something of Katherine's?"

"Of course I do, where is this crystal though?"

"I do not know where the crystal is. All I know is that one of the greatest witches of that time was in possession of that crystal. She lived in Mystic Falls, so I would imagine that the crystal would be there."

"Great, so now I have to head back where I just came from. I was kind of hoping to get this done today. I guess I am going to ask you for another favor Abby, firstly I need you to take that Vervain off of her damn necklace."

"I take Vervain too Damon, I think the girl has the right to have some sort of protection…tell me what your second favor is. It might be something I will be willing to do for you." Damon was annoyed but he knew that Abby was powerful. He was able to her at his beck and call before…but now she was bitter. He knew that she still loved him but she also knew that helping him would bring Katherine back. He knew that eventually she would try to sabotage it; he knew that she wanted the crystal as well. The crystal was powerful, able to return the dead into another body, there were other uses but that was the only use that Damon was interested in.

"I need you to take that vervain off of her neck. I need to erase her memory of everything that just happened. I know that you feel sympathy for her and I know that you are still angry at me for leaving you. You do not realize thought how important Katherine is. You know that I will always care for your Abby, but Katherine is my maker…I owe her my life." Abby clenched her jaw, she hated and loved Damon and even though she had vervain flowing through her veins she found herself taking off Blair's necklace and handing the necklace to Damon.

"The funny thing is though is that Blair is strong…she really doesn't need the vervain. It's hard for me to control her. I have tried before and failed, I have to put too much energy into it. I have to erase her memory though, so I thank you Abby for doing this for me."

"She is strong I can feel it. I think it could be dangerous turning her Damon. I think she will be more powerful then Katherine."

"She will be Katherine." Damon removed the vervain and then put the necklace back on Blair. "Abby will you come back to Mystic Falls with me? I am going to need your help finding that crystal."

"Wouldn't Stefan be suspicious of you bringing a witch to town?"

"I don't think that is going to be on Stefan's mind. The only thing he is worried about is Blair and when she is going to forgive him."

"You know you can make her forget that you were vampires."

"I could, but I don't want to do that to her." he said while stroking her cheek. "I want her to know what I am and who I am. I really do love her, but if I don't turn her to Katherine then she will end up with Stefan. I know that Blair loves Stefan more then me and I am not going to lose her again."

"She's lucky to have your love Damon…I will get my things packed. We are you going to bring her or should we take my car?"

"I will take her, I am a lot faster then your car, and I don't run into any traffic."

"What is…going…." Blair groggily woke up looking at the woman in front of her.

"Sleep Blair…" Abby snapped her fingers and Blair was out like a light again. "You got two hours before she wakes up. I will meet you at Mystic Falls."

"See you there." With that Damon took Blair up in his arms and took off.


	13. Chapter 13

Blair woke up in a hotel, it was the dead of night and she felt off for some reason. She knew that she went here to take a break from everything, but something was not sitting well with her. She felt like she was forgetting something important. She touched the necklace around her neck, she still had the vervain protection so she didn't know why all of this didn't feel quite right to her. She looked out the window and she saw her car in the parking lot, maybe it was just time for her to go home. She found her suitcase by the side of the bed along with her purse and went downstairs and paid for the room.

Something was wrong. She remembered coming here, but at the same time it all felt like some kind of dream to her. Then her neck was killing her and she didn't understand why she was in so much pain. She rubbed her neck softly trying to remember what happened to her. Blair looked at her phone and saw that she had ten missed calls from Stefan, she sighed deeply. She knew that he was in love with her and she knew that he would never hurt her. Blair did not know how to deal with the fact though that he was a vampire and that he was probably hundreds of years older then her.

Blair decided that maybe she should give him a chance. Maybe she should at least just be friends with him and see where it goes from there. She missed him and something deep inside of her was telling her to reach out for him. Her gut was telling her that she was in some kind of danger that only Stefan could protect her from. Blair hopped into her car and pressed Stefan's number. He answered before the first ring could even finish.

"Blair, where have you been?"

"In a hotel…I guess…I really don't remember clearly. I have just been so stressed out about everything I figured I just needed a break from it all. I just needed to go out and clear my head a little. I had time to think though Stefan about what you told me and I think that I am ready to talk about it now. Will you meet me here? I'm at the Crest Inn off of the highway."

"I will be there soon." Stefan hung up the phone. Blair sat in her car waiting for him. She closed her eyes trying to remember anything but nothing was coming to her. She noticed a blur in the distance and within seconds the blur was by her window transforming into Stefan. She rolled her window down.

"Get in." She said to him while unlocking the doors. Stefan did not hesitate he was in the passenger seat before she could even blink her eyes.

"You still have the vervain?"

"Yes." She said while touching the necklace around her neck. "I can't help but to feel that there is something wrong though. I remember coming here last night and I remember saying in my room just thinking about everything. At the same time though I feel that there is just this huge chunk of time that is missing."

"I'm sorry that I let this happen, I feel that this is my fault. I mean I should have left when I had the chance, before Damon found out about you. I know what I told you was a lot of handle…especially the part about Katherine. I did not want to lie to you though, I didn't want you to find out and then you hate me even more."

"Yes…Katherine…so does she really look like me?"

"Yes, she does. You two could actually be twin sisters. You two are completely different though. I do not like talking about Katherine too much; but I want you to know that I fell out of love with her a long time ago. I don't love her at all Blair. She means nothing to me now."

"What happened to Katherine?"

"Well, Katherine turned us both. The thing was though, my father was a vampire hunter and he found out that there were vampires in town…that's when Katherine began to show her true colors."

******The Past****

"We need to kill him, I know that he is your father…but he already killed Lydia and the killing isn't going to stop. He and his friends are making a device that can track down vampires." Katherine was pacing in front of Damon and Stefan. "It is only a matter of time before he figures out that there are day walkers."

"We are not going to kill my father Katherine." Stefan stated boldly to her. "We can just pack up and leave town. There is no reason to hurt anyone here Katherine. There is no reason to commit any more murders. Let's just go somewhere far away…lets go to Italy, which is where our families are originally from. My uncle owns a few pieces of property over there, we could live comfortably." Katherine's eyebrows furrowed at Stefan's suggestion. She was hoping that he was going to be completely under her thumb by now. Stefan was proving to be difficult though, he wasn't interested in being her slave like Damon and Stefan was the one that she wanted the most. She always loved the fact that he was a challenge, but she didn't feel like dealing with the impossible.

"Stefan my love, you do not understand though. No humans know about vampires, if your father lives he is going to let out the word. Yes, most people will think that he is insane, but there will be those who believe his stories. He is going to come up with new ways of tracking us down finding new ways to kill us. I am just protecting our kind."

"I agree with her." Damon said standing up and stepping over the Katherine's side. He held her hand, lacing his fingers with her showing her that she had his full support and that there wasn't a damn thing that Stefan could do about it. "Father has made it completely clear that all vampires will die…no matter who they are. If Father found out about us he would drive the stake through our hearts himself."

"No, he would never do that to us we are his sons. We just need to leave….now. I will have no further discussions about this. If either one of you try to hurt my father then you are going to have to go through me; there will be no more deaths in Mystic Falls. Katherine you promised me that we would try to live a new way of life." Yes, Katherine promised that they would not kill anymore humans. They would feed off of them and erase their memories of it ever happening. Stefan had a surprising amount of self control, even though on his first night of turning he killed three humans. That was something that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

Katherine had other plans though. She made all of those promises to Stefan hoping that he would eventually change his mind. Seems like she under estimated Stefan and now since he was a vampire she could no longer compel him to do what ever she pleased. She was going to kill their father though. She could not let him live, he knew too much and knowing too much was dangerous to her.

"So would you let your father stake me through the heart? Would you watch him kill me?"

"He is not going to kill you; I say that we just tell him everything. We will explain to him that we are not going to kill anyone that we will make him understand that no all vampires are killers." Damon laughed at that comment. There were a lot of things that his father was, but understanding definitely wasn't one of his qualities. Damon knew that his father was narrow minded and once his mind was set on something there was no way that it was going to change.

"Boys I need to…." Mr. Salvatore's voice trailed off when he saw that Katherine was in the room with them. "I did not realize that we had a guest. Hello Miss Pierce I was hoping I could borrow my boys."

"Of course Mr. Salvatore, just return them to me soon they promised to go to the market with me to pick out a few things." Katherine said while strolling out of the room.

"What is it father?" Damon asked coldly.

"Do not take that tone with me. I have very pressing matters to discuss. I need your help in killing the vampires. We just came up with something that pin pointed them. Lily our servant was scared to come forward, but she told us that she was a witch. With her powers she created a compass, she also has the powers to kill the vampires much more easily in exchange for her protection and us not persecuting any other witches. We of course see the vampires as a bigger threat." Damon's heart fell to the floor. He did not know that all of this was going to happen so fast, but it was obvious that his father was further along then he imagine…then Lily. He never knew that she was a witch; she was always as quiet as a mouse never causing any trouble. "I know that earlier you boys were indifferent about this, but now is the time to take arms. You two are either with us or you are against us."

"What exactly are you going to do if we tell you that we are against this? You haven't not even given them a chance to explain; you are just killing them and they should at least have a chance to be heard."

"Did they let the people they killed a chance to be heard? They are monsters Stefan, I know that you have a very kind heart…but now is not the time. We are going to find these monsters and kill them all…with this…" Mr. Salvatore pulled out the compass and it pointed straight ahead at Stefan and Damon. "What…." Mr. Salvatore looked at the two of them in confusion. "What the hell is going on?"

"Father let me explain." Stefan said taking a step forward. Their father immediately took a step back.

"Day walkers, there are vampires that are day walkers…this changes everything. You vampires are more dangerous then I could ever imagine. I love you both so much, but you two are meant to be dead." His father pulled a stake out of his pocket, in that very moment he was thrown against the wall by Katherine. Mr. Salvatore stood up and lunged at Katherine with the stake in hand.

"Lavtora Matora Alta!" Lily was holding a crystal in her hand and Katherine disappeared. "Leave Stefan and Damon, never come back here again or I will send you where I sent Katherine. This is the only chance I am giving you." Out of fear of Lily's power the two of them disappeared.

******End*****

"What happened to Katherine?" Blair asked him.

"I really do not know exactly where Katherine went. There are a lot of rumors about that. Some say the Crystal leads to another dimension, some say that they are literally stored in the crystal as a spirit and the only way to set them free is if you obtain the crystal."

"The crystal, for some reason I felt like I heard someone talk about that before." Blair closed her eyes trying to think where she heard someone say that before. Everything in her mind was blurry like something that happened that has been erased from her mind. "I feel that something is wrong Stefan. My head, it hurts so bad."

"We should just stop talking about this for now Blair. I really don't want you to stress yourself out. I really just gave you an information overload and you just need some time to process everything."

"Have you seen Damon?"

"No, I have made a point to stay out of his way. Sorry Blair, I know that you said you were seeing him and that was a little bit too much for me."

"I'm sorry about that Stefan, which was wrong of me to do. I really never wanted to come between the two of you. I really don't know what I want right now Stefan, but I really like you a lot…I just don't know what to think. I mean you are immortal; you are never going to grow old. Me on the other hand, I am going to wither and die away. I mean by the time I'm in my thirties, I will look like some kind of pedophile. How could something like this ever work out? I know I don't want to turn into a vampire, I don't mind the idea of dying."

"Do not think about things like that Blair. I just want to enjoy the time that we do have together." Blair just nodded her head. Just enjoy their time together, she couldn't help but to feel that it could be a complete waste of time. She was already falling for him and she knew that he was going to live forever. What kind of relationship would that lead up to? She couldn't help but to feel that she was destined to be with Stefan though. She wanted to stay away from him but at the same time she couldn't imagine life without him.

"It's hard not to think about those kinds of things Stefan. I know ten years is a long time from now but time is something that is always there. Every minute I get older and every minute you just stay the same." Blair bit her bottom lip softly, suddenly feeling nervous, scared, and feeling like one day Stefan would become completely not attracted to her.

"Listen lets worry about this later Blair. Right now we have other things to worry about, like Damon. I just have a feeling that he is up to no good, Blair I know you don't see him as a bad guy…but I need you to still stay away from him."

"Okay."

"Really?" Stefan was surprised with how easy it was to convince Blair. "I mean I wasn't expecting you to just say a one word answer with that." Stefan said with a laugh.

"I don't know, for some reason I feel like I should stay away from Damon for a while. He was getting a little stalkerish anyway whenever I stopped talking to the two of you. I will just keep a low profile when it comes to him. Will you watch out for me though Stefan?"

"Yes, I will be sure to keep a close eye on you Blair. I don't sleep, so all I have is time on my hands. Just don't think that I am being stalkerish." He said while opening the car door.

"I will drive home and see you later then Stefan." She said while starting up her car. She drove off as Stefan disappeared.

_October21, 2009 5:00_

_I haven't seen Damon at all in almost a month now; which has been extremely odd. I've been talking to Stefan about it and he thinks that it is weird as well. We have no idea why he would just drop off the face of the earth. I have to admit that I kind of miss him, but I will just keep that between you and me Diary. Damon is just so mysterious and attractive and I miss the way he looks at me…I miss the danger. _

_Lately I have been having a lot of weird dreams too. I have been having a dream that I was taken some place with Damon; he abducted me. Then we flew in the air, and we were in space and I watched all the stars in the sky and when he went back into the atmosphere I passed out. Then I heard these voices…well one of the voices was Damon and the other voice was of a woman's. They were talking about the crystal, talking about bringing Katherine back with the crystal. I don't know what it means to have the same dream over and over again…but I know it's a dream because I think I would die if Damon flew me to outer space. I'm trying to think of what it means though, maybe just a collection of all my thoughts because Stefan did tell me about the crystal and Katherine. _

_Stefan and I though have gotten closer. I really like spending time with him, I don't know if we are boyfriend and girlfriend though. I must admit that I have indulged sometimes and had some heated make out sessions with him, but I always feel guilty after. I've been thinking about becoming like Stefan lately. It's scary to think about, but at the same time…it's the only way that I could really stay with him. _

_I should also add that Serena and Dan are now dating. I set up that whole date with Dan and I had Serena go in my place. I mean since I still had feelings for Stefan I thought it was wrong with me to go out with Dan and a little voice inside my head told me that Serena liked him…which I still don't understand why. They have been double dating with Nate and Meredith…it's weird that they are together, especially when I still see Nate staring at me sometimes. I feel that maybe he is just dating Meredith in order to get me jealous, but I'm really hoping that things work out between the two of them. We've all been working together on the haunted house and Halloween dance. I'm going with Stefan now instead of Dan, which will be good. _

"Blair, Stefan is downstairs!" Blair quickly hid her diary when she heard her mother's voice. She looked in the mirror and brushed out her hair really quick, wanting to look her best for Stefan. She ran down the stairs with a smile on her face but the smile quickly faded when she saw the serious look on Stefan's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She whispered to him.

"Damon is back in town."

"What, really?" Why was she feeling somewhat excited about this? Why did she feel like seeing him now? "Where is he?"

"I saw him lurking around here actually. I don't know where exactly he is staying at, but when he saw me he disappeared. I need you to be extra careful Blair, and I need to stay closer to you now. I am worried; I know that Damon is up to something."

"So, he just ran off didn't even try to talk to you?"

"No, he seemed pretty surprise to see me. Lets just get out of here Blair, I just want to spend some time with you." He said while stroking her cheek. "I got my costume in today, maybe we can go to my place and see how you like it."

"Can't believe you trust online for a costume." Blair said while walking out the front door with Stefan.

"Hey, I wanted to be the perfect Anthony for Cleopatra." Stefan said while slipping his arm around her petite waist. He led her over to his car and she went inside and they took off to his place. Blair could feel that Damon was near, her heart was beating faster as she wondered if he was out there right now watching them.

"I'm sure you are going to look very sex…LOOK OUT!" Stefan slammed on his breaks as he saw a figure come out to the road from nowhere. Stefan lost control in the car and Blair let out a screech when the car flipped and hit a tree.


End file.
